Beer and Quiet Nights
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: An anthology series based on beer and quiet nights with Dom and Letty. Some will be short & sweet others will be long and drawn out.
1. El Presidente

Letty loved nights like this quiet, cool, stars shinning brightly. The team was watching a movie in the living room. Some action movie with Bruce Willis, Arnold Schwarzenegger, or Jean-Claude Van Damme. The same old story the helpless girlfriend gets kidnapped by the bad guys and Willis Schwarzenegger Van Damme rips the world apart to find her. Complete and utter bullshit. Why did the women had to be helpless pawns and of course somewhere in the story she looses her shirt. The only thing Letty liked about those movies is when shit blew up. But this movie the boys were watching was testosterone infused bullshit made to stroke the male ego. Plus they had Mexican for dinner left Vince with a serious case of gas. So she left to get some fresh air.

She took a sip of her Corona. God she hated Corona but because Dom loved it, and it was the only thing always stocked in the house. She preferred Presidente it was the beer her grandfather drank. Letty spent her summers in the Dominican Republic with her grandparents. Her grandfather was a day laborer in the sugarcane fields but when the sun went down he go and tinker away in his little garage on his other baby his Plymouth Road Runner. Letty would sit and watch him work during the cool nights of Monte Cristi the night stars and a little lamp that flickered was their only light. He would teach Letty the finer points of mechanics telling her the ins and outs of the car. When they would break her grandmother would bring her grandfather a Presidente and her a glass of cool fruit juice. She loved those summers with her grandparents the way her grandmother doted on her, singing her to sleep, brushing her hair. Her grandfather's soft voice teaching her the difference between disc and drum brakes.

Letty heard the back door open and Dom walked out. He sat down beside her placing a six pack of Presidente. He kissed her on the temple. "Here ya big baby."

Letty smiled gently and opened a bottle. She tipped it back, the cool liquid hit her throat was a welcome reprieve from her perched throat. She removed the bottle from her lips and placed it down.

"You coming back in?" Dom asked.

"I'm good." She said taking his hand in hers.

Dom kissed her palm. "Nice night."

"Yeah reminds me of summers in the Dominican when I was a kid."

"You never talk about your grandparents anymore."

Letty laid her head on Dom's shoulder. "They would of loved you. Papa probably would of even let you drive Catalina."

"Your granddad named his car after your grandmother." Dom chucked.

"Yeah." Letty took another sip of her beer. "You two are alike that way." she said smiling. "My grandmother bought him that car. Her cousin Benny had bought it for parts from this American. But when she saw it all rusty and beat up she knew that he would love it. So she got another job without telling him to pay for it. And on their first wedding anniversary she gave it to him." Letty took a long sip of her beer. Reliving the nights with her grandparents. "They were the real deal, ya know."

Dom rubbed her knee. "Yeah, I know."

Dom tried to reach for one of Letty's beers but she swatted it away. "Go get your own."

"Letty." Dom whined. "It's all the way in the house."

Letty took another sip finishing off her beer. "Not my problem." She grabbed another one opening it taking a long sip.

"You really not gonna give me one?"

"Dom there's a whole cooler of Corona's in the house." Letty pointed out grinning.

"Letty." He drew out. "But I'm comfy out here with you." He said pulling her on to his lap. They made out until the need to breath.

Dom smiled tucking Letty's hair behind her ear. "You know what I think?" He asked huskily.

"You're still not getting my beer."

Dom laughed. "Wouldn't think of it." He kissed her again. "I was thinking maybe we should take a trip."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just you and me Monte Cristi."

Letty kissed him. "I like that idea. But Dom."

"Yeah Letty."

"You still ain't getting my beer." Letty said giving him a peck on the lips and climbing off his lap. Dom watched her go into the house. He loved nights like this, quiet, cool, stars shinning brightly. The small moments he got to spend with his girl.

"Hey Dom." Letty called out. "You coming?" She asked taking another sip of her beer.

Dom just looked at her standing in the doorway wearing that cocky ass grin that he lives to see. The way the moonlight reflected off her dark hair she couldn't be more beautiful. She took another sip of her Presidente beer that he drove thirty minutes to find when she got up in a huff during the movie. He would go through hell and back for her if it meant she kept looking at him like she was now, a mixture of love, lust, and a hell of a lot of mischievousness that only Letty possessed.

Dom got up slowly. "Yeah I'm coming."


	2. Shattered Glass

"So that's it? After all we've been through you just gonna walk out the door without saying goodbye?" Letty stood behind Dom with a pissed off look and her hands on her hip.

Dom sighed deeply and dropped his bags to face her. "Letty."

She didn't give him time to speak when she threw the wade of cash back at him. "And you leave fucking cash on the dresser like I'm some whore?" Letty yelled holding back the tears.

Dom stepped towards her but Letty took two steps back. "Don't." She put her hand out in protest. "Just don't."

Dom sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm a walking target and anyone with me is gonna get caught in the cross hairs." He inched towards her not wanting to upset her any further. "Letty, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me."

Letty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, where was that concern when I was ten and I beat you racing bikes and you pushed me cause you couldn't handle loosing to a little girl?"

Dom had to smirk. Letty was always bringing up when they were kids and he pushed her. "As I recall you pushed me first."

"Only after you called me a ugly dog." She replied matter-of-fact.

Dom laughed and step closer. "Yeah, but you pushed me first. I was just defending myself."

"You were fourteen, Dom." Letty stepped up to Dom. She grabbed him by the t-shirt and brought him flush to her. "I can't do this anymore." She whispered into his chest.

Dom placed both his hands on the side of her head smoothing her hair down. "I love you." He kissed on the top of the head and turned to leave.

Dom's hand was on the knob when Letty spoke up. "So this is it? The end of us?" she asked her voice cracking a little. Letty inwardly winced at the sound of her voice. She hated sounding like some sappy chick from the movies. She was stronger than this, she was a fighter. "Dom, please."

He hesitated when she called his name. She was crying, she never cried. She was his force of nature. A storm that blew through his life from day one. She was everything to him and the thought of her rotting in some jail because of him made his heart ache. He had to leave, it was the right thing to do. He was a walking target. He grabbed the knob and turned it, walking out into the quiet black night not looking back.

As Dom walked out Letty grabbed the closest thing to her, a half filled bottle of beer and threw it at the door. As the glass shatter and the amber liquid ran down the door as it closed, Letty sunk to the floor chest heaving refusing to cry.

That was the last time he saw Letty alive. In a tee shirt crying in the living room as he left her. _"Dom it's Letty...She's been murdered."_ Mia's words had rang through his head a million times. Now after all was said and done he was still empty. He still missed her, her laugh, the way that she would swear in English and Spanish that would make a trucker blush, the way she could rip apart an engine and the way she would nip his bottom lip. But the thing he missed the most was just being her man.

"Hey." Mia sat across him at the kitchen table in the apartment they had rented. They had successfully broke him out of jail and now were living life on the lam. She slid him a beer. "You look like shit."

Dom laughed as he caught the beer. He felt like shit. "I thought killing Letty's killer would make me feel better, but..."

Mia gave him a sad smile. "We all miss her Dom." Mia chuckled slightly. Dom looked up to meet his sister's eyes. "I remember the first day we meet her. You two got in that fight. Dad made you go apologize to her. Ever since that day you two had this weird connection. That no matter what you had each other's back. What was it that you two use to say?"

"Ride or die." Dom crocked out.

Mia nodded. "Letty knew what she was getting into Dom. She just wanted you back... and I don't think Letty would want..."

Dom abruptly stood up knocking his chair over as he did. "You don't know what she would of wanted..."

"Dom." Mia pleaded. "It's been two years. We all miss her. But we have to get on with our lives. Letty wouldn't want this and you know that!"

Dom threw the beer across the room and roared. The glass shattered on the wall creating a waterfall of glass and beer. Mia didn't move, she knew her brother was grieving. He didn't take death well. When their father died he walked around like a zombie not eating or talking to anyone. The third day after their father died, Letty had taken Dom out driving. She had just gotten her license. They had been gone most the day, Mia remembered. When they had gotten back, Mia had gotten her brother back. She was always grateful to Letty for that. She thought that after some time, having a team again would snap out of his funk. The only time that there was any light on his face was when he was holding little Mason.

Dom sunk back down burring his face in his hands. "I know." He croaked out. "I know. I just can't get her out of my head."

Mia smiled slightly taking his hand. "No one is saying that you should. You and Letty were together for a long time. It would be strange if you just rolled over and forgot about her. But you gotta move on Dom." Mia reached across the table and grabbed Dom's hands bringing them down so she could look at his face. "Live your life. Find a nice girl, give Mason some cousins."

Dom leaned back and laughed. "What no brothers or sisters?"

Mia shook her head. "One is enough for me. I don't know how Mom had two of us." Mia got up and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her older brother. "I love you big brother." She kissed her on the top of his head and left him to his thoughts.

Dom watched Mia go. She was right. He had to move on. He got up determined to live his life like his sister asked. The first step he took was cleaning the mess he made in the kitchen.

It was late and he needed a drive to clear his head. He pulled his car up to the beach. He got out and walked to the edge where the water met sand. Cool summer nights is what he lived for back in LA. Driving fast with the windows down with no destination in mind. As long as Letty was in the passenger side he didn't didn't care.

He pulled out a crumpled photo of him and Letty from his pocket. It was taken the night of the gas tanker job in Dominican Republic. They were leaning against his car. Letty was leaning against him wrapped in his arms. She was in mid laugh. It had been too long since he held her. Mia was right he needed to start living. He could no longer carry around the ghost of Letty with him. He pulled out a lighter and lit the photo on fire. "Good bye Letty."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the responses. I'm glad that your are enjoying my rambling.<p>

-Tonya


	3. Party Nights

Dom walked through the party aimlessly. He was entering his senior year of high school in three days. He should have been living it up, but the party was falling flat. There was plenty of alcohol and girls to keep an 18 year old boy occupied for days, but his mind was else where. This summer was lacking, its normal vibrancy. Most would see his summer as great, he raced, hung out with his best friend Vince, helped his Dad at his garage, teased his little sister, and befriend several lovely ladies. But for Dom it was boring, like the last three months he was in a stuffy elevator playing some horrible Kenny G song waiting to get off, but never could. He walked through the crowd of inebriated teenagers hoping to find something or someone to catch his attention and end his summer of boredom. Then he saw her. She was dancing with some guy. Swaying her hips to the hip hop music. He stood there watching her with admiration. She had change since the last time he saw her three months ago. He couldn't help feel a little jealous of the guy she was dancing with. He got to bury his face in the crook of her neck, he got to have his hand on her waist, he got to be with her. And all he could do was stand and watch like an idiot. Not to be anyone's fool Dom continued walking in the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and down it all at once. He took another one and opened it.

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

Dom looked up and smiled at the vision that stood before him. She had her hands on her hips with an eyebrow arched. He chuckled and took a swig. "When you get back?" He asked.

"Bout an hour ago." She hopped up on the kitchen island he was leaning on. "Issie dragged me out here." She snagged the bottle from him and chugged it down.

"Hey, hey..." Dom tried to snatch the bottle from her up Letty blocked him with her free hand while she drank the rest. Her eyes started watering from drinking so much but she continued.

"Aaaahhh, refreshing." She wiped her mouth and handed Dom the empty bottle.

Dom just looked at her and shook his head. "You know they got whole coolers of beer here."

Letty just smiled. "Yeah, they do. And I think I saw a keg somewhere too." Letty slid off the counter and faced Dom. She grinned up at him. "But I like your beer. Taste so much better."

Dom laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Damn I've missed you this summer." He kissed her on top of her head.

"Yeah right." She escaped Dom's grasp. "You were waist deep in double Ds. I can smell the shank on you."

He popped his collar. "I can't help it if the ladies love me."

Letty arched her eyebrows, "Ladies ? Dom, really? There's nothing ladylike about some girl who opens her legs at the drop of a dime."

"You sound jealous."

Letty shook her head. "I'm far from jealous. It's just you can do better, Dom."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." His voice dropped an octave. He grabbed Letty by her belt loops and pulled her flushed to him. He dipped his head so that his forehead touched hers. They stood there for a moment taking each other in.

"Hey Letty!" A voice shouted.

Letty and Dom jumped apart like they were on fire.

"What?"

"You better get your girl, she just started stripping."

Letty ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit. Issie can't hold her damn liquor for nothing." Letty looked at Dom one last time and then left to find her drunk friend. Dom watched as Letty disappeared in the crowd. He wasn't lying when he told her he missed her.

Dom walked back into the living room and chuckled at the sight of Letty trying to wrangle in her best friend Issie. Dom had to admit the girl was fast when she was drunk.

"Dom stop laughing and help me." Letty snapped at him.

He shook his head and grabbed the red head off the coffee table. "Hey!" The girl slapped Dom's back. "Put me down ya big oaf."

Letty made a path for Dom to carry her friend out the house. When she got outside she discovered that Issie's car was blocked in. "Shit."

"Waffles! Letts lets get some waffles." The girl bust out in laughter. "Letts lets... that's funny." Dom put her on the ground.

"I'll get my car." He past the drunk girl to Letty.

Letty smiled. "Thanks Dom."

"Yeah thanks Dommie!" Issie shouted out. She wrapped her thin arms around Letty and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Letty shook her head and held up her friend . "You love everyone when you're pissed, Is." Letty retorted.

The girl giggled. "No but I love you the bestest, Leticia." The girl tapped Letty on the nose. "And" she drew out the word "I know who else loves you."

"Yeah, who?"

The girl wiggled out of Letty's grasp. She climbed on a car. "Dom and Letty sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-I-G."

Letty out stretched her hand to the girl. "Issie, get down."

The girl slid off the car and took Letty's hand.

"Dom and me are friends."

"He likes you more than friends."

Letty arched her eyebrow and folded her arms. She knew Issie was talking out her ass but she decided it would be fun, she was talking about Dom after all. "And how do you know."

"I ran into him at the beach a couple of weeks after you left. He asked if they had phones in Puerto Rico." Letty nodded her head. "I told him that I talked to you that morning and he looked so sad, Letty. He had these big sad puppy dog eyes that you didn't call him." Issie poked out her lip. "Then I saw him later at T.J.'s house." Issie clapped her hands. "T.J. I want to find T.J so I can give him a B.J. give T.J. a B.J." she started chanting as she twirled around. She stopped mid twirl and looked at Letty. "I'm gonna to vomit."

Dom pulled up just as Issie emptied the contents of her stomach. He rolled down the passenger side window laughing. "Shit, how much did she drink?"

Letty shook her head holding her friend's hair as she vomited on the lawn. "She had her pre party shots, and did a couple of shots of Jager when we got here."

Issie started to dry heave. "I think I'm done." She smiled at Letty. She stood straight up and looked at Dom. "Hey Dom when you get here?"

Dom laughed getting out the car. "I just got here to take you drunk ass home." He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "You owe me big time Letty." He said as he dumped her in the back seat. "And I swear to God if she pukes in my car not only are you paying for new upholstery you'll be walking."

Letty hopped in the car in the back. Dom froze. "What are you doing I'm nobody's chauffeur, get your ass in the front."

"Calm down. I'm just buckling her in. Issie is a runner." Letty said as she climbed in the front. "Last time I forgot to buckle her in she hopped out the car and started skipping down the street singing shit from Les Mis."

"Les Mis?" Dom asked confused.

"Les Misérables, Dom."

"Still lost here."

"The musical."

"You do know I'm straight right?"

"Dom, you and your family came to see it opening night. Me and Is were in it."

Dom started to laugh. "Oh yeah, best sleep I ever had."

Letty punched him in the shoulder. "Owe. You shouldn't hit the driver."

"Then the driver shouldn't be such an ass." Letty huffed. "And I only did the play for the credits."

Dom laughed. "Doesn't change the fact you were in a musical."

"I was in the chorus and in one act."

Dom pulled up to Issie house. "Need help getting her inside?" He asked pointing to the back to the now sleeping girl.

Letty got out the car and unbuckled her friend. "Do you mind?"

Dom smiled. "Nah, I don't mind." He picked up the drunk girl and carried her into the house.

"Just drop her on the bed." Letty dug through Issie's drawers to get some night clothes.

"Where her Mom?"

Letty shrugged closing the drawers. "Went to Vegas with some guy. Left her here with $500 and no supervision." Letty pulled off the other girls shoes. "Is spent half of it on booze and Lord knows what else." She manged to get the rest of her clothes off. "She was sitting on my front porch when I got home from the airport reeking of vodka." Letty put on a sleep shirt on her friend. "The hall closet there's a bucket can you get it for me?"

Dom nodded and went to the hall. He noted how well Letty took care of Issie and how odd that the two girls were friends. Issie and Letty were different as night and day. Issie wore skirts and pearls and Letty wore combat boots and cargo pants. Issie spoke French and Letty cussed in Spanish. But the two girls were thick as thieves. Dom couldn't remember a time when the two weren't together, except this summer when Letty went to Puerto Rico to spend time with her older sister and her new baby. He walked back into Issie room and found Letty sitting on the floor with her back to Issie's bed.

"Bucket." He placed it on the floor next to her.

Letty looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood there looking at her. He had missed her more than he liked to admit this summer. Sure Vince was his best friend and they got into all kinds of trouble the good and the bad kind, but Letty was Letty. He could be himself around her. She could read him like a book it was something he loved and hated about her, that she knew him better than he knew himself.

"Do you want something?" Letty asked looking up at Dom.

He shook his head dumbly. "No. Uh do you want me to take you home?" He asked lamely.

Letty chuckled and shook her head. "I'm gonna stay with her, make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit."

"Ok, I can come by in the morning drive you back to Kenny's house so you can get Issie's car."

"Dom you do know I ain't got my permit right?"

He smiled and leaned against Issie's dresser. "And when has that stopped you from driving a car?" He asked mischievously.

She shrugged. "I guess it hasn't."

Dom laughed. "So how was Puerto Rico?"

"Good. Alana and the baby are good. Still can't believe my sister is married with a kid."

Dom nodded. "Yeah I remember when we were little Alana swore she was gonna marry that kid from Menudo whats his name-"

Letty laughed. "Ricky Martin. She used to write Alana Rose Ortiz Martin in all her notebooks. She even told people to start calling her Alana Martin." They both laughed at the antics of Letty's older sister and her obsession with the Spanish pop star. Issie stirred a little in her sleep mumbling about "waffles."

"So I should go." Dom said about a beat of silence.

Letty got up. "I'll walk you out." She said quietly taking his hand.

Dom looked as her finger's intertwined with his and how perfectly her hand fit in his. When they got to the door Dom stopped and smiled. "So the big 1-5 is coming up."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. That's all Momma and Alana were talking about this summer." She whined.

"Come on I thought every girl dreamed of her Quinceañera."

"Oh yes I get to dress up like a cream puff and wear shoes that pinch my feet and dance with some culo trying to feel me up." Letty flutter her eyes. "I can't wait." she added sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I dunno Lett, I think you would look nice dress up like a marshmallow and if any dude tries to feel you up I'll kick his ass." He replied rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

Letty felt her cheeks go warm she forced herself to look at her feet. Dom lifted her chin. "You know I could be your date."

Letty looked at him funny. "Why would you want to go through the torture of that?"

Dom shrugged. "I dunno it could be fun. Plus your hot cousin Marie gonna be there."

Letty punched Dom in the arm. "Stay away from mi familia."

Dom rubbed his arm. "Owe."

Letty leaned against the door frame smirking. "I don't need you anyway. My friend from Puerto Rico is gonna be moving here next month and our parents are already planning our wedding."

Dom laughed. "Just another chance for me to hook up with Marie."

Letty punched him again. "Toretto if you come anywhere near mi familia, I will take your cojones and run them over with your car."

"Damn Letty. You got violent over the summer."

"No I just love Marie and the idea of you sticking little Dommie anywhere near her grosses me out."

Dom arched his eyebrow. "Little Dommie?" Dom snickered. "There nothing little about me."

Letty stuck her finger in her mouth and making gaging sounds. "Ewe Dom." There was a loud thud from upstairs.

"Shit." Letty turned around and sighed. "I should get back to Issie."

Dom nodded. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

She gave him two thumbs and went back into the house. Dom waited until Letty closed the door and heard the locks before he left. He smiled as he went back to his car. There were three days of summer left and Letty was back, he was going to make the best of it.

**The Morning After**

Dom walked downstairs and into the kitchen his little sister was at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Mia." He said happily as he got his own bowl.

Mia cocked her head to the side. Normally Dom just grumbled he was a bit to chipper for her liking. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Am I?"

Mia nodded. "I would say so. Had a good time last night?"

Dom poured some milk into his bowl. "You know the night started off pretty lame, but towards the end it got better."

"Really?" Mia asked not too convinced.

"Yeah." He mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Your better night wouldn't have to do with a certain raven haired grease monkey with big brown doe eyes that just got back from summer vacation would it?"

Dom scooped a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Huh?"

"Letty, Dom she got back yesterday. She even brought over some gifts for us."

"Did she? That was nice." Dom tried to sound surprised.

Mia laughed gathering up her bowl and spoon. "You're full of shit, Dom."

"Mia." Dom gasped. "You know cursing isn't very lady like."

"What about Letty she curses all the time?"

Dom pointed his spoon at his sister. "Letty's no lady."

Mia scoffed. "You're right. Letty no lady. She's a raven haired grease monkey with big brown doe eyes that you loovvee."

Dom flicked cereal at her. "I do not love Letty."

"You so do. You have been walking around here all summer like someone kicked your puppy. And the morning after Letty gets back your all chipper and Mr. Nice guy. You know Dom D-Nile just isn't a river in Egypt."

"Mia you're delusional. I don't like Letty. She's just a kid, she's younger than you are for christ sake."

Mia shrugged. "The heart wants who the heart wants, Dom. You can't fight it." Mia got behind Dom and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can see it now, you guys will have a spring wedding. Letty will wear white. And you will look so handsome in your pin striped suit. Vince will be your best man and Issie will be Letty's maid of honor. You'll write your own vows. And as you slip the ring on Letty's finger she'll wipe away your tears. Then you guys will ride away in the sunset in a white stretch Hummer and have five cute fat babies."

"Mia, did you get crack and sugar mixed up again? Cause you must of sprinkled crack on your cereal this morning."

Mia shook her head. "Nope. I'm just a romanic." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'm going to Laura's for the day."

Dom nodded and watched his sister leave. Yes he was feeling a little more happier this morning, but it had nothing to do with Letty coming home. He told himself. He was just in a good mood, Mia was being dumb.

"Morning, son." Gino Torretto walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator.

"Morning Pops." Dom answered shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"You want some real breakfast?" Gino asked setting a carton of eggs on the counter.

Dom shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Three more days of summer vacation left. Got any big plan?"

Dom shrugged. "Not really. Hang out with V. Why?"

"Come with me, son." Gino walked out the kitchen into the backyard with Dom trailing him.

"It was going to be your graduation present-" Gino smiled, he opened the garage door. "But I couldn't wait."

Dom stood there stunned as he stared at a car shaped blob in the garage. "You got me a car?"

"No Dominic I got you a Charger." Gino pulled off the tarp to reveal a beat up green Ford Charger. "It needs a little work." He smiled at his son. "I thought that we could work on it together."

Dom walked around the car admiring it. "No shit, Pops."

Gino laughed. "I thought Mia could drive the Mustang once we get her up and running."

Dom popped the hood of the car. "Pops there no engine."

"I said she needs a little work." He shrugged. "So you think you can fit me in between hanging out with Vince and help me build her?"

"Hell yeah." Dom hugged his father. "Thanks."

Gino nodded. "No problem." He pulled out a folder from the glove department of the car. "And I wanted you to be the first person it see this."

Dom opened the folder and smiled. "No, shit? These are registration papers. You're gonna race again?"

Gino leaned against the bench in the garage. "You think I'm to old to get back in the game?"

"No, Pops. I think it's great." Dom read over the papers. "Dad this is for the Palmdale race, that's in a year."

"Yeah so we're gonna need to get the Charger running so I can get some practice runs."

"This is great, Pops." Dom put the papers down and looked at the engine again. "Letty's gonna flip when she's sees this."

Gino arched an eyebrow. "Letty?"

Dom's head popped up. "Yeah, she um..." He ran his hand through his hair. This Letty thing was getting to be too much. Last night when they were standing in Issie's doorstep Dom felt something in his gut and it wasn't the burrito he had earlier that day. He was falling for Letty. Fixing up the Charger with his father was a godsend. The Charger would be his sanctuary from his new found fascinating with the raven haired grease monkey with big brown doe eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reading, the favorite storying, the story alerting, and the reviewing.<p>

-Tonya


	4. Fast Nights

The third race of the night and no cops. Letty considered this to be a great night. She leaned against her car arms cross surveying the scene before her. All types of music blared from car stereos all you had to do is take two steps and you were guaranteed to find your favorite song playing, techno, hip hop, rock, hell even big band pumped out into the night. The people were just as diverse as the music. It was the underground United Nations of racers. People from all walks of life came out when the sun went down. Leaving behind all the day's bullshit around to gather. They were all adrenaline junkies. Fast cars was their drug of choice and all were gathered to get a hit. Letty was the biggest junkie of them all.

Her need for the fast life was insatiable. The feel of her Nissan 240SX going 100mph was the greatest high. When she was behind the wheel all of life's bullshit didn't matter. The fact that she worked in a field dominated by men and on a daily basis she had to prove herself worthy. Her strained relationship with her family. She couldn't be in the same room with her mother more than five minutes before they start to fight or her father's indifference towards her. Her sister's judgement because of the lifestyle she chose. She could leave behind that she was over worked and underpaid. Behind the wheel she wasn't Dominic Toretto's girl, she was just another racer. Her world was behind the wheel.

"Yo Letty, you want in tonight?" Hector asked as he walked towards her.

Letty pushed off her car to meet him half way. "Hells yeah. Whose racing?"

Hector wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Louis, Manny, and this new cat named Dre." The duo made their way over to the crowd of racers. "Gentlemen we have ourselves another challenger."

The new guy Dre who looked like a poor man's Ice T stepped up to Letty. "Hector, how bout instead of racing for money we race for a piece of that sweet caramel ass." He said flicking his tongue up and down.

Before Letty had a chance to respond Dom stepped in. "How bout you watch how you speak to the lady." He growled.

Dre stepped back with his hands. "My bad, man."

"Yeah your bad." Dom turned to Letty with a smirk. "You gonna do this?"

Letty rolled her eyes and pushed by Dom. "What's the buy in?" Dom asked shaking his head.

"Four G's." Hector said gathering the other racer's money.

Dom dug in his pocket, counted out the money and handed it to Hector. "Let's race." He announced. The people cheered ready to see another race. They all scattered to make room for the cars to line up. Dom looked around and saw that Letty was making her way to her car. He had to jog to catch up to her. He made a move to open her car door and Letty gave him a look. "What?" He said with a cocky grin. "Can't a guy open the car door for his lady."

Letty slid in and looked up at him. "I'm surprised you remembered. Seeing how you were swimming in a sea of skanks over there."

"Letty." Dom chuckled. "I was just being friendly."

"Whatever." She made a move to shut her door but Dom grabbed it before she shut it. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Eh yo Letty, let's do this." Hector shouted over.

Dom reluctantly pulled away. "Smoke 'em baby." He slammed her door shut and watched her drive to the line.

Letty glance back at Dom in her rearview as she pulled up to the other racers. The crowd had flocked around him like he was Jesus himself, but he kept a steel focus on her. She returned focus to the road ahead of her. One quarter mile and her pockets would be twelve grand thicker. The thought made her smile. She looked at her competition. She had raced Manny before a couple of months ago. The guy had a serious pre ejaculation problem, always shooting off his NOS way to early. Louis, Letty had seen race several times before. He ran against Edwin last week and lost. Letty loved Edwin like a brother but he drove like he was driving Miss Daisy. So no competition from Manny or Louis. The new guy Dre was the wild card. He was on the other end of the row to her right. He drove the same model car Dom had a 1993 Mazda RX-7, but had had it painted an ugly mustard yellow with a blue and white racing stripes that ran up the middle. What he did to that car was reason enough for Letty to want to beat him. She was the only person besides Dom who drove his car, so she knew how with the right driver what the RX-7 could do. Racing was more about the driver than what was under the hood. You can make all kinds of mod to your car, but if you can't handle what was underneath all you did was waste money. Dre was a chauvinistic asshole who needed to have his ass handed to him and Letty was obliged to do so.

Mindy and fucking Cindy spray painted the line and the barely dress, barely of age blonde twins joined hands and raised them in the air. The sound of engines roaring to life drowned out the music, the smell of burning rubber perminated Letty's nostrils. She took a quick glace at Dom from her rearview. He was stoic with his arm cross eyes focused on her. Vince and Jesse to his right and left. She heard Leon's voice give the all clear on her two way. Cindy and Mindy the wonder twins lowered their arms. The race was on.

Letty left Manny and Louis behind her in no time, the race was between Dre and her. He was good. Letty hated to admit, but she knew she was better. They were neck and neck. Letty looked to her right and at that same moment Dre looked at her and flicked his tongue. Letty gave him the finger. Then he bumped her. "Asshole." she yelped. She wasn't pissed that he bumped her during a quarter mile race, she was pissed because probably there was an ugly mustard yellow paint scratch on her car. She gripped her steering wheel tighter. Enough with playing nice. She pushed her NOS and sailed ahead of Dre crossing the finish line easily.

She pulled around her car, greeted by the throngs of people tapping her car celebrating her victory. God she loved to win. She opened her car and stepped out, Mia smiling counting the money she won. Vince standing over Mia like a guard dog, daring anyone to step to her. Jesse was kneeling beside her car with a sad look on his face. "Shit." He stood up and removed his beanie in reverence. "We're gonna have to order some new paint. Shithead scratched up your ride pretty bad. Why'd the fuck would anyone paint a RX-7 the color of French's?" He said rubbing the spot where the two cars had collided.

"How's her car?" Dom asked. His voice cutting through the sounds of the crowd and music.

"It's fine, just scratched. We're gonna have to repaint it."

"Maybe this time not a girly ass color." Vince added laughing at his joke. Letty flicked him off.

She walked over to Dom and took his right hand. It was scrapped up and bleeding. "Had fun?"

Dom sucked his knuckled. "That was a bitch ass move Letty."

"I can handle my own battles Dom."

Dom turned to his sister. "Mia you think you can take Letty's car home?"

Mia nodded her head. "Yeah." She asked waiting for the upcoming apocalypse. Mia knew Letty hated when Dom went Neanderthal on guys who stepped to her. Whenever he tried to play the big bad boyfriend Letty would always give him shit for doing it. But oddly Letty was quiet and Mia was apprehensive. "Everything alright?"

Dom took Letty's keys from her hand and tossed them to Mia. "Yeah, I just want to take Letty for a victory ride." He said smirking at Letty's direction. "Meet you guys at the fort later." He grabbed Letty's hand and took her to his car. Normally Letty would have some words for Dom going all Neanderthal on the guy who gave her a little bump and then insinuating that she couldn't even drive her self home. But, she was on a victory high and it was a beautiful night she didn't want to ruin it so she went along.

Dom and Letty drove awhile down until he got to the Pacific Coast Highway heading south. "You're quiet, tonight. Thought you would kick my ass for defending you back there."

Letty shrugged. "Thought about it. But it was a good night and didn't want to embarrass you in front of all your friends."

Dom laughed. "You're too good to me."

"And don't you forget it, Bubba... So where we going?"

Dom shifted gears and went faster. "Does it matter?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and love.<p>

-Tonya


	5. Full Moon

"C'mon, Letty. Come back." Dom yelled as he stormed after Letty. The screen door slamming shut behind them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"Get bent, Dominic." Letty shouted back.

When Dom caught up to her at her car, he grabbed her elbow gently. "Where you going?"

"The fuck outta here." She dug in her back pocket for her keys but came up empty. She heard a jiggling sound and looked up at Dom with a cocky grin as he dangled her car keys.

"Give 'em back, Dom."

Dom shook his head. "Not 'till you tell me what's got your panties all in a bunch."

Letty didn't answer but made a move for her keys. Dom snatched them back and held them high over his head. "Tell me what's going on." He said looking down at her scowling face.

"Give me my keys."

"Just stop being so fucking difficult and tell me what's wrong."

Letty sighed and decided to change tactics and be sweet. "Dom, c'mon man, please can you give me my keys. I'm tired and I want to go home."

He lowered his hand and stuck her keys in his front pocket. He leaned back against her car with his arms crossed. Letty sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me Dom?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on. This ain't like you. I know you."

Letty gave a deep sigh. "You don't know me that well." She turned to leave on foot.

"You walking?"

"Yep."

"Letty you don't live up the street no more. Your apartment is across town remember your parents moved back to Jersey last year. "

Letty kept walking ignoring Dom calling after her.

He jogged up to her. "Hey, I know you." Dom said after grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "I known you since you were eight and you'd to carry around that dingy stuffed dog around. I know that you like vanilla ice cream with gummy bears on top, but not the green ones you always pick those off. I know that you like apple juice over orange, you know all the words to Ice Ice Baby, you can build an engine faster than anybody I know and you still have that stuff dog tucked under your pillow." He said pointing his finger in her face. "So don't say that I don't know you."

Letty leaned up and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. He tasted like lime and Corona. When the need for air became to important they broke apart. Dom had a goofy grin on his face and just stared into her eyes.

It was supposed to be a quiet night, board games with Mia and Vince. But when Dom's cell went off and he started talking to some girl something in Letty went off. Her and Dom had been dancing around each other for months. She was starting to catch feelings and Letty hated it. She hated the way he made her feel, like rainbows and kittens whenever they were together. She hated how in the morning he would bring her a bottle of ice cold apple juice. She hated that when they went out to eat and order dessert he always got vanilla ice cream for her. She hated the fact when her apartment was being fumigated and she forgot Pups, Dom went back and got it no questions and no smart ass remarks. What she hated the most was that he knew her better than anyone else. So when he was all giggles and sunshine with someone else she couldn't take it, so she stormed out.

Still holding on to her waist. "What was that for?"

Letty shrugged and looked up in the sky. "Full moon. People do stupid stuff on a full moon."

Dom pulled out her keys and handed them to her. "You still wanna go home?"

Letty looked to the moon again. "Nah, I feel like getting a little stupid."

Dom leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

-Tonya


	6. Chaser

"Should you be doing that?" Leon asked his voice full of concern.

Letty winced as the cheap tequila she had been nursing trickled down her throat burning it in the process. "Probably not." She answered as she chase the cheap tequila with a even cheaper beer.

She leaned her head back on the iron head board of the hotel bed. She and Leon were holed up in a cheap motel outside of Mexicali. It was their rally point if shit ever hit the fan. And the shit had hit the proverbial fan. It was their last job before a long vacation, but something was off, Letty had felt it in her gut but she along with Leon, Vince, and Dom went along with the heist anyway. Vince ended up being shot at while dangling from a moving semi and her car had flipped over. She didn't remember much after her car flipped. A haze of memories is all she had. Dom and Mia arguing which was strange because Dom never raised his voice to his baby sister. The shearing pain in her side as she tried to make Dom see sense. Dom kissing her and telling her that he would catch up with her and Leon with the others. That had been three days ago.

"You think their ok?" Leon asked. He was smoking a cigarette on the balcony of their hotel room.

"Fuck if I know, Le." Letty said as she stared at an ugly water spot on the ceiling. She heard the patio door sliding shut and Leon padding over to her. She felt his gaze on her.

"This ain't right, Letty. They should be here by now."

Letty brought the tequila bottle to her lips, "What do you want me to do about it?" she asked taking a long hard drink. If she kept drinking then she couldn't feel, because her whole body ached and all she wanted to do was embrace complete and utter numbness.

Leon violently snatched the bottle out of her hand. "You can start by stop drinking! Fuck Letty." He yelled slamming the bottle on the nightstand.

She jumped at the sound of the glass hitting the wood nightstand. The sudden movement made her body ache. It felt like a someone had stabbed her with a hot poker. "I'm going to vomit." The bathroom wasn't an option so she leaned over and threw up on the floor beside the twin bed. It was mostly alcohol so it burned coming back up. She didn't know the last time she ate. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was fucked up, everything was fucked up.

"Jesus." Leon hissed. He went in the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, running it through some warm water. He went back to Letty and cleaned up her face. He took a moment to look at her. She was a mess and this scene him cleaning up after a drunk was all to surreal for him.

Letty felt his discomfort and grabbed his wrist. "Stop it."

"What do you want me to say?" Letty made a move to get up but Leon pushed her down. "I promised."

She snorted. "And look where that promise landed you."

Leon jumped up and ran his hands over his face. He looked at Letty grab the tequila bottle and down its contents. His fists clenched. He had made a promise years ago before the team, before Dom, before this shit that they had gotten themselves in, to look after her. And all Leon had now was his word, his promise to the man he considered a father. Letty had always been reckless, even as a kid. Leon wondered when the girl didn't have a death wish. On the deathbed of her father, the man who had raised him he made a promise to look after Letty, to take care of his little sister. At ten years old he didn't know what he was promising, what road he would have to take to keep her safe. And he had, but two years after his stepfather had died they had been separated, he had went to go live with family in Oregon and she went to go live with an aunt in LA. It wasn't until three years ago that they reunited. She wasn't the same little girl that he remembered pig tails and scraped knees, she was harder, jaded by cards that life had dealt her. She was in a downward spiral and he blamed one person. He wasn't a fan of Dominic Toretto and the only reason why he stayed was because of her and that damn promise. Leon gave a long sigh and sat on the bed parallel to Letty's. "Right here in this shit hole with you."

Letty laughed and instantly regretting the decision. "Owe."

Leon laid back on the bed, tucking his folding his hands behind his head. "Momma said you were trouble. She could tell from day one."

"Yeah?"

There was a silence between the half siblings. "You remind me of her sometimes... and that shit... Letty that scares me."

"I'm not her."

He sat back up and looked at her, she meet his eyes. "Really? Cause chasing your problems with tequila..." he pointed at the now empty bottle. "Was all her. You were to young to remember what it was like when she was drunk."

"I remember." Letty said staring into the nothingness of the room. She remembered when her mother drank herself into oblivion. She remembered her mother leaving her and Leon in a car in some dingy ally while she shot up. She remembered the smell of stale beer that seem to perminate off her mother. She remembered Leon having to grow up too fast. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Dom."

"What?"

"You both have this thing were you think you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. That other other people's failure is somehow your fault... Mom left, Dad died wasn't your responsibility to take care of me. You were just a kid... and fuck Dom he thinks... You both think that taking care of me is your banner." She slowly got up, allowing her legs to dangle off the bed. "It's not." She walked slowing to the small refrigerator and pulled out another beer.

"If we didn't take care of you." He said getting up and taking the bottle from her. "You be dead by now." Opened the bottle taking a swig for himself.

Letty raised an eyebrow and grabbed another beer. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Letty, how in the hell did you think that hijacking semis was a good idea?"

She shrugged and sat back on the bed. "What's the point of life if you don't live it? Have a little fun?"

"Most people considered going to school, getting a job, starting a family a life worth living."

"I'm not most people."

Leon laughed. "I'm tired, Letty." He said more somberly. "I can't do this anymore."

Letty didn't respond just went back to staring at the water stain on the ceiling. There was nothing more to say between the half siblings. The quietness of the room spoke for them. They both knew this was the end but couldn't admit it out loud, so they let the stillness of night say the words they couldn't say.

* * *

><p>Letty woke to clinking bottles. She sat up and through her sleep haze she made out his hulking figure. Always cleaning up her messes. Carrying the banner.<p>

"You two have fun?" He placed the garbage bag down and sat down on her bed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You look like shit."

"Where were you, Dom?" The sound of her voice made her wince. She looked at the bottles on the nightstand. She had down a bottle of tequila and she pretty sure a six pack. Her mouth felt like she had swallowed a bag full of cotton and the rest of her body was revolting against her.

He didn't answer her about his whereabouts. He looked around the spartan hotel room, there was no signs of any other occupants. "Where's Leon?"

Letty glanced at the nightstand standing amiss the bottles was a lone plastic green army man. Letty took the small toy in her hand. She clutched it to her chest. He had given it to her the first time they were separated as kids. _"__He'll__ watch __over__ you,__when __I __can't.__"_ He had told her with as much conviction as a 12 year old could muster. She was six and believed the only way a child could that little toy would protect her from the things that went bump in the night, chase away the demons that seem to haunt her. She hadn't parted from the toy until they reunited and she had given it back to him wordlessly. Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's middle, she hugged him tight as if her life depended on it. Dom would ground her. She gripped the toy solider so hard that it was cutting into her palm. "Gone." She cried into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this isn't necessarily at Dom & Letty chapter but it kind of wrote itself and I figured it fit in the theme of this.

Thanks for reading.

-Tonya


	7. Ghost Nights

Elena woke to Dom's soft whimpering. Quiet nights like this was always the worst for him. He would toss and turn in the night. His body soaked in perspiration. Her name always on his lips. Elena was not jealous, because it would be ridiculous to be jealous of a ghost, a specter, an incorporeal spirit of his past girlfriend. Elena knew little of Letty only that she and Dom had been together since childhood and that Dom loved her very much. No Elena wasn't jealous of Dom's dreams of Letty because she often dreamed of her husband. Quiet nights with the sea air bellowing through the open window, the moon washing them with its light was the worst, because those were the nights that neither would be a comfort because the ghosts of their loves still haunted them.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year all! I got a review that just said update & I had this really, really, short blurb on my computer. I've been seriously creatively blocked for a while & it doesn't seem to want to let up. Giant sigh. Anyway thanks for reading.

-Tonya


	8. Red Solo Cup

The dinning room table had been his grandmother's. It was a wedding present to his parents. Instead of being used for family meals, it was being used as a beer pong table. Dom could imagine his Grandma Claire and his folks rolling over in their graves. It was a party and no party was complete without at least one round of beer pong. The 40 year old oak table was littered with red solo cups, chips, and various other party trash. He rolled the ping pong ball between his fingers, and sighed. He hated beer pong. He tossed the ball across the table and missed the four cups filled with beer.

"Don't quit your day job, Dom." Letty teased. She tossed her ball across the table and it landed with little splash into one of Dom's cups. Letty whooped and raised her hands in the air. "Drink up, Dommie boy." She said with a wicked grin.

Dom swallowed his drink. "You know Letty if you wanted to get me drunk and have your way with me, there are better ways." He said suggestively tipping his now empty cup.

"Maybe." She smirked. "But this way I get to humiliate you in front of your boys." Letty grabbed her beer bottle from the edge of the table and took a sip. "To even things up a bit." She said laughing.

Dom shook his head and tossed the ball and missed again.

"You have horrible aim." Letty said.

"I get it in when it counts." He replied.

Letty rolled her eyes. She tossed her ball again and it landed into Dom's cup. Letty had a huge shit eating grin on her face. Shaking his head he drank the last cup. Letty sauntered over to Dom. "I win." Dom wrapped his arms around her and sat her on the table knocking the now empty solo cups. They both were hazy with beer and lust. Letty nipped at his lip playfully, Dom groaned in response. She reached for his belt buckled. "I win and I want my trophy." She took him in her hand.

He groaned his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Your trophy?"

"Ewe! Not on Nana Claire's table." Mia squeaked out. "God you two." She said shaking her head.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Don't be a hater Mia."

Mia placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not being a hater, I just don't want to see you to having sex on the table where I have to eat." she said trying not to gag.

Dom laughed and lifted Letty up off the table, Letty instinctively wrapping her legs around him. "Do me a favor Mi, kick these fools out, have Jesse and Leon help you clean up." Dom order walking to the the living room with Letty wrapped around him.

Following her brother and his girlfriend with her eyes, Mia asked "And what will you be doing? I'm not your maid."

Dom chuckled. "Working on my aim." He left carrying away a laughing Letty with him.

* * *

><p>It's been a while, but thanks for reading, reviewing, liking, alerting, and all the good stuff in between.<p>

-Tonya


	9. Controlled Burn

Brian grabbed a beer from the small refrigerator he kept in the back of Harry's store. He had read Toretto's file over and over again and the dots didn't seem to connect no matter how much he tried. Toretto was volatile, he knew this, Kenny Linder's face looked as if it had went through a meat grinder. Brian liken Toretto to a controlled burn, still every bit as lethal capable of great destruction but in a controlled environment it can help maintain the balance. He took a sip of his beer and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the file of Toretto's girlfriend Letty. She wasn't the type of girl that you took home to mother, she was the kind of girl your mother warned you about. He could see the appeal of a girl like Letty, just as fast and furious as Toretto, a type of woman that stands with you not beside you. He stared at the surveillance photos of the couple, he knew that Dominic Toretto and his crew ran the underground racing scene. Brian was trying to figure out how they fit the puzzle. He felt his phone buzz. He checked the caller id, it was Mia Toretto. He smiled, Mia was definitely was a perk of the job.

"Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. What am I doing tonight?"

"You're coming by the house, we're having a barbeque."

* * *

><p>After dinner Brian sat back and surveyed his targets. Vince and Leon were playing a pick up game of basketball. Letty and Jesse were talking. Letty was sitting on the stoop, Jesse standing over her his arms waving animatedly. Brian chuckled because the poor kid had no idea that Letty wasn't listening to a word that he was saying. Letty had her eyes trained on Dominic and Mia who were cleaning the picnic table. The brother and sister were deep in conversation and doing a poor job in cleaning. Dom must of said something to upset her because she stormed off into the house almost knocking Letty off the stoop and in one fast, fluid movement Dom was after her, until Letty's hand stopped him. The two locked eyes and stood unmoving. Brian wasn't sure what to make of the scene. Jesse had already made himself scarce. Letty stood on the step, so she was looking down on Dom with her hand on his chest. He made a move to step around her but Letty stood her ground blocking him from the door. Brian watched as Dom shoulders rose and fell and Letty's hand slowly moved from his chest to his hand. The smaller hand took the larger one. Whatever demons Dom was fighting with that moment seemed to disappear. Brian then realized that he had been wrong about Dom, he wasn't the controlled burn it was Letty. In this environment she kept the balance, she tamed the beast.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that other good stuff.<p>

-Tonya


	10. Somebody I Used to Know

"Dobroe utro, Katie." Letty said as she walked into the small bakery. An old women popped her head from underneath the counter.

"Your accent is getting better." The women said smiling. "Been working with Dmitry?" the old woman asked with an eyebrow raised. "You two make for a handsome couple."

Letty laughed and wondered down the isle picking up some groceries. "Kak vash gruzovik rabotaet?" _How is your truck working_

"It is good. Thank you." The woman grabbed a fresh pan of bread and sat it on the counter to cool. The woman watched the young American stroll down the isles of her grocery store. The American girl with the sad brown eyes had come to her store every morning for five months. Always early morning before the sun rose, when Moscow's skies were still ink black with only the stars for lights. She never bought anything sufficient just the basics. Katie guess the girl was lonely and looking for some companionship. Her English was good enough, her younger sister Ana married an American businessman who had taught the sisters English. But that was years ago and since then her sister and the American businessman had moved to America to a place called California. On the fourth visit from the young American Katie asked her about California what kind of place was it. The eyes of the young girl lit up in response. She had told Katie that she was from California, born and raised. She told her about the sun and the beaches. Katie had learned that the girl named was Letty and she was a good mechanic. She has fixed her husband's Anton truck numerous times.

"Dobroe utro , malysh _Good morning, little one._" Anton greeted Letty. He kissed his wife's cheek. "Moĭ Gruzovik rabotaet kak novyĭ. _My truck is running like new."_

Letty sat her basket on the counter. She brushed back the strains of hair that blocked her face. "You still need to lay off the clutch, Anton. I haven't got the part I ordered yet."

Anton waived her off. "Chepuhamalyutka _Nonsense_ _little one!_" He laughed. "U menya yestʹ koe-chto dlya vas. _I have something for you_." He sat a bottle of vodka on the counter. " On budet derzhatʹ vas v teple v techenie etih holodnyh nochyeĭ Rossiya. _It'll keep you warm these Russian nights._"

"Spasibo _thank you_"

"Your Russian is better." Anton noted.

Katie nodded. "She's been practicing with Dmitry." She told her husband with a knowing smile. Dmitry was their middle son. He was a beautiful boy with a good heart, but he was a trouble maker. He needed a good women to settle him down. The beautiful American, Katie thought would be a perfect fit for her son. If only Katie could fatten her up more.

Letty pulled out several ruble. Katie shook her head. "You know your money is no good here." Katie stuffed several loafs of bread in Letty's bag. "You need to eat more."

Letty laughed. "You sound like my grandmother."

"Then I am right. You'll come to dinner tonight." Katie said with a finality.

Anton wrapped his arms around Katie. "We Russian men like our women plump."

Katie swatted him. "zatknisʹ _shut up_. You will come tonight?"

Letty looked at the old Russian couple Katie and Anton were godsends. They were her only sense of normalcy since she came to Moscow. They reminded her of a better time, when her life was simpler, happier. But that was years ago, this was her life now. "Yeah. I'll come."

Katie beamed. "Good girl. Perhaps Dmitry will come too."

Letty laughed. Ever since she had meet their son Dmitry a few weeks ago Katie had not so subtly hint that they should get married and have a half a dozen fat babies. Letty gathered her bags and slung them on her shoulder and waived goodbye to Anton and Katie. She stepped outside into the Russian cold. The sun wouldn't come up for several more hours. She button up her coat more, she wasn't made for cold nights like this. She was a daughter of the cool Californian nights. When the sun set a whole new world arise. Music blasting, scanty clad girls grinding, hoods popped, the guys flexing, and the only lights to guide them were the flickering street lights. How she lived for those adrenalin filled nights. Putting the fear of God in those skanks who tried to step to her man like she wasn't there. Giving Dom shit just because she could. And when the races were done she was his trophy and he was hers. That was a life time ago. She had played the hand she was dealt and loss. She walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment. It was small and damp but it was home for the last six months. Her cell went off in her pocket just before she reached her door. "Lett.."

"Han, how you living man." Letty asked with her phone between her ear and shoulder. She had ran into her friend a while back in Germany along with his new girlfriend Gisele. Meeting up with them had been a welcome surprise especially for them. Both thought she was dead. She had ran into them at a nightclub she visited often while staying in Germany. The reunion was brief she couldn't engaged them she had been in the middle of a deal. She noted the look on Han's face she felt guilty for lying to her family, but she had to do what was best. She scribbled down her number on a cocktail napkin and they had been in consistent contact ever since.

"Look I know you told me not to, but..."

"Shit, Han what did you do?" She dropped her bags so she could get her keys out her back pocket.

"I had to tell him."

Letty paused and took a deep breath and leaned her head on the door. She knew she couldn't be mad at Han, she known him for too long that he couldn't hold his water. Some small part of her wanted him to tell Dom.

"Letty, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I know I promised, but he's not the same, Letty."

Letty snorted. Han had told her about Dom's new girl. A cop, the branches on the Toretto family tree weren't so far apart. "It's ok, Han. I know he's your boy."

"It's not just that, I'm worried about you. This shit you got yourself in, Letty..."

"I can take care of myself, Han."

"Yeah, big bad Letty Ortiz. We're not kids anymore what we do effects more than ourselves. Dom rip the world apart to take down the man he thought killed you. And even then he wasn't himself, yeah he's got a new girl and she maybe keeping his bed warm, but she ain't you. She doesn't bring out the best of him."

"When you get so philosophical?"

"Since I saw a ghost in a German bar."

Letty laughed. "How's Barbie?"

"Gisele's good. She says hi."

"I bet she did. Look I gotta go."

"Ok, Let."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow. Bye Han."

Letty stuffed her phone back in her pocket and picked up her bags. She unlocked the door and flicked on the lights with her elbow. She stalled a moment at the door. Something was off. Normally when she got home she was greeted by 80 pounds of furry energy her German shepherd, Grimm. She dropped her bags on the floor and pulled out her Beretta 3032 Tomcat that she kept tucked away on her person. Slowly she walked into her apartment, it was spartan she only owned a few pieces of furniture a couch, coffee table, and a tv. The kitchen and living room was one big area and all she had in the kitchen was a frig and stove. She made her way back to the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar which was strange because she always left it open, no need for closed doors when you lived alone. She tapped it open with her foot, leading in with her gun pointed. There sitting on the edge of her bed was Dominic, he was leaning over face buried in his hands. "Dominic..." Letty whispered.

He looked up slowly his eyes meeting Letty's, their was a storm of emotions in his brown eyes, anger, betrayal, lust, love, fear, but at the crux of the reflection in his eyes was the unfaltering love that he had for her. It was overwhelming having him this close to her, having him look at her like that. Letty stepped back and shook her head. He couldn't be here.

"You know." He said slowly. "It ain't to hard to track you down..." He got up, licking his lips. Letty arched her eyebrow, she knew that line. "you know once I knew you weren't six feet under. It ain't that hard to find a brown skinned girl in Russia, who can sup up the piece of shit cars the Russian assembly line puts out. And once you get Ivan.." He stepped closer to Letty, "Vladimir, Serge" at each name he got closer to her at each name until he was right next to her. "a little vodka they sing like canaries." He tentatively reached up to cup her face.

"Dom." She whispered. Letty hadn't felt this vulnerable, this naked in front of him since their first time together. She wasn't a blushing virgin then, but it was the first time that she had been with someone she had loved, really truly loved.

He took his other hand and cupped her face, he had to hold her, ground her to make sure she was real for fear that she would disappear, float away. They stood there in her bedroom for it seemed like forever, neither wanted to move or speak because if they did it would break the enchantment.

"Letty..." Dom called, but his voice was different it was strange. Letty stepped back breaking the spell.

"Dom?"

"Letty wake up we got job."

Letty sat up and looked around blurry eyed. "Christoph?"

"Yes, love who else would it be?" The brown eyed Russian said with a quizzical look on his face. "Having good dream, yeah?"

Letty drew her knees to her chest, still trying to sort the cloud of the real world and her dream world. She reached for the glass tumbler that sat on her nightstand and drank the tepid water greedily. The water helped clear her head, remind her where she was and why.

Christoph scrunched his face. "You ok?" He asked in concern. "Lars, Carlo, and I can do it by ourselves."

Letty shook her head. "I'm fine, Chris. Nothing a hot shower won't fix."

The Russian nodded, his blue eyes still filled with worry. "Ok, don't take too long, you know how, the boss hates to wait."

Letty nodded and climbed slowly out of bed her feet hitting the cold wooden floor. She rolled her neck to get the stiffness out. "Tell him not to get his panties in a bunch."

Christoph tilted his head to the side. "Panties in a bunch?"

Letty laughed a little. "It's an expression."

He nodded. "I think, Russian vodka is too much for you."

"I think you're right. I'm more of a tequila beer chaser kind of girl."

The Russian laughed. He patted her on the leg. "Have your shower. I'll wait with the boys downstairs." He got up and walked to the doorway of her bedroom, but stopped at the threshold. "Who is Dom?"

"What?"

"Dom, you said his name in your sleep? The shop owners' son, no?"

Letty placed her hand on her heart tapping it slowly. "No, he's someone I use to know."

* * *

><p>So the first half of this has been sitting for a while, but then I got Gotye Somebody I Used to Know in my head, and it took another turn. They were supposed to reunite &amp; live happy ever after, but Somebody I Used to Know, played on the Pandora and I thought dream sequence! I recommend you give the song a try, the video a little creepy, but the song is great.<p>

Thanks for reading these, alerting, and favoring, it means a lot.

-Tonya


	11. Pancakes

"Can I get you two anything else?" The ginger waitress asked smacking her gum.

Dom smiled. "No..." He leaned in closer to get a better read of her name tag. "Charlene we're good." He replied winking at the waitress.

She popped her gum loudly and twisted her ginger locks around her pen. "Ok." She blushed. "If you need anything I'll be over there." She told them pointing to the counter. Dom nodded and turned to his plate.

Letty snorted and shook her head as she poured maple syrup on her pancakes. "Something funny?" Dom asked as he cut into his steak.

"She wants in your pants." Letty said putting down the syrup. It was late and Dom and Letty found themselves at 24 hour dinner off the 505. It was one of those rare nights that the cops didn't bust the races and instead of heading back to the fort and party Dom decided to take Letty for a drive. They drove most of the night until Letty's stomach started growling angrily at them.

Dom looked over to the ginger waitress who was leaning against the counter whispering into another waitress's ear. This one a brunette giggled under Dom's gaze. "Does she now?" He smirked.

"And her friend does too."

Dom's eyebrows rose. "Ménage à trois. Haven't had one of those in a while."

Letty pointed her fork at Dom. "You won't have a ménage one if you keep that shit up."

Dom laughed. "Come on Letty. I know you're wondering if the carpet matches the drapes. And I'm willing to sit back and watch you get your freak on."

"Oh really?" Letty grabbed a napkin from the holder. "So your ok with me sleeping with other girls, but when I was dancing with that guy the other night, you were going to rip his arm off." She wiped her mouth.

Dom tensed. "That was different. He was out of line."

Letty sighed. "How?"

"His hands were on you."

"We're not in Amish country. People actually touch when they dance, Dom."

Dom forked a mouthful of eggs and shoved them in his mouth. "Yeah, but his hands were on your ass." He replied pointedly.

Letty shrugged and added more syrup on her pancakes. She was about to reply when Charlene approached the table. "Is everything ok? Do you need more orange juice?" She asked Dom eagerly.

Dom looked at Letty she rolled her eyes. "Actually, I think my girl needs more syrup."

Charlene looked dejected. "Oh ok." She turned to Letty. "Um do you need anything else?"

Letty licked her lips and focus her attention on the pretty ginger waitress. "Can I ask you something, Charlene?"

The girl looked nervous. "Err, yeah sure."

"Letty." Dom growled.

Letty ignored him and pushed her plate away. She situated herself in the booth so she could look at Charlene full on. "Don't you think it's kinda hypocritical for him to practically rip some guys arm off for dancing with me but I'm not supposed to say anything when he eye fucks every girl in a viewing distance?"

"I um..." Charlene stuttered. "I'll go get you that syrup ma'am." She stammered out as she rushed to get away from Letty.

Dom looked at Letty his jaw tensed. Not phased by Dom's "angry eyes" Letty continued eating her pancakes. Charlene came back and placed a new bottle of syrup on the table. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you Charlene." Letty gave her most saccharine smile. Nodding Charlene went back to her perch with her brunette co worker. Letty glanced at Dom. "What?"

"She was just doing her job."

"My mom waitress, Dom and I'm pretty sure eye fucking the customers isn't in the job description."

Dom chuckled, as he pictured Letty's mom eye fucking some customer. "I would pay for your to see your moms eye fuck someone."

Letty threw her napkin at him. "Asshole."

Dom caught the napkin easily. He slide out the booth and dropped a hundred dollar bill down on the table and grabbed Letty pulling her out the booth. "Come on." Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You ladies have a good night." He told the waitresses.

Letty rolled her eyes when the giggles erupted. When they walked out into the chilly LA night Letty shivered. "Cold?" He asked.

Letty shook her head and wrapped her arm around Dom's waist burying her head in crock of his shoulder. "No."

Dom opened the passenger side door for Letty and she slid in. "Wanna head back?" He asked leaning against the door looking down at her.

Letty shook her head, looking up at Dom with the moonlight glowing down on him. "Let's drive for a bit more."

He grinned and slammed the door then made his way to the drive side. Revving up the engine Dom smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Ready?"

Letty leaned into him and kissed him. They fought for dominance in the kiss until Dom grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. They made out in the parking lot of the diner the neon lights of the open sign providing the mood lighting. Letty pulled away first, grinning at Dom when he growled in frustration. "Still want that Ménage à trois?"

Dom laughed putting the car in reverse. "Hell no. You're all I need, Lett. You know that." He said driving off into the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, &amp; favoriting it means a lot.<p>

-Tonya


	12. Firsts

It's funny what we remember when we were kids. I remember the first time I wore a tux. I was five and I was the ring bearer at my Aunt Claudia's wedding. I remember my Dad standing me on this ugly ass leather burgundy chair with gold buttons that was in one of the empty rooms in the church. He wrapped my bow tie around my neck because no son of Carmen Toretto wore a clip on. He straighten my light blue cummerbund and made sure that my shirt was tuck in. Then he button my jacket up and told me I looked handsome. Like my grandfather who I was named after. He took my little hand in his larger one and I hopped down. I remember him opening the door and seeing my Mom with my little sister Mia on her hip in her blue flower girl dress and my Aunt Claudia in her white dress with sparkles on it. I remember looking up at him and seeing tears in his eyes. I asked him why he was crying. He patted me on the head and said he was sad because he had to give his little brat of a sister away and he wasn't ready to. My Aunt Claudia slapped him on the arm and told him not to make her cry, she was going to ruin her make up. I remember thinking I wanted to be like my Dad, a good brother to my bratty little sister.

I remember my first crush. Mrs. Daniels, my third grade teacher. She had shiny golden hair and big brown eyes. She taught me that's it's ok to color outside of the lines, that life was made to be lived. At the time I didn't know what she meant by that, but it was something I never forgot.

I remember my first beer I was twelve. It was at a Sunday evening barbeque. My Dad had invited our family and half the neighborhood. My Uncle Oliver slipped me and my best friend, Vince a beer to share. Told us to drink it in the garage. Uncle Oliver was always doing stuff like that. Giving us stuff we weren't supposed to have. Every Independence day he would give me a bag full of Mexican firecrackers and tell me to go wild. He was missing a piece of his pointer finger. Me and Vince sneaked off to my Dad's garage and opened the Bud Light. It tasted awful. I swore I would never drink beer again.

The first night I ever raced I was seventeen. It was a quarter mile run from the light on 12th to the train tracks that crossed Maymount. I was going against this guy named David Stark, an asshole that went to my high school. I sat in my car hands gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white. There's a soft knock on my window and Letty stood there with her arms cross waiting for me to roll down my window. Letty at thirteen was this gangly girl with braces and a whole lot of attitude. I rolled down the window thinking that she would say something encouraging like "good luck, Dom" or "Go get 'em" but I should of known better. Instead she says, "Don't choke, Toretto" and punched me in the arm laughing as she walked away. Letty from the start was a brat.

My first kiss, my first real kiss, the type of kiss that changes your life, makes you realize what is important in life happened three days out of Lompoc and I still was on my party bender. Drinking, girls, pot, whatever, the world was my oyster. I stepped out of the house to get some fresh air. It was twilight, the time were day and night mingled. The sky colored with hues of purple, orange, and red. I had never paid attention how beautiful the sky was before. I couldn't see past my own nose, then. If you weren't a fast car or a half dressed girl I didn't give a fuck. Lompoc had changed that, make me stop and smell the roses as the saying goes. So I was doing that, or so I thought I was. I sat on the wooden picnic bench that my father had built when I was nine watching the sun set and the moon rise. When Letty came out, sat beside and handed me a beer. Laying her head on my shoulder we stared into the sky until the stars lit the dark sky. It was then underneath the stars that I finally took notice of Letty. She wasn't the bratty gangly girl with braces anymore, she filled out, had curves, and breast I wanted to bury my face in. Letty was still a kid then barely eighteen she had the whole world waiting for her, she shouldn't get wrapped up in an ex con like me. But when she lifted her head and looked at me with those big brown eyes, it was a wrap. I was in love with the girl next door. I leaned in to kiss her but stopped myself looking into her eyes making sure this is what she wanted, that I was what she wanted. She gave me a crooked grin and said, "Don't choke Toretto." then closed the gap between us kissing me.

I remember the night I became a man. And get your mind out the gutter. This wasn't that night, although it was a good night, but not the night that changed my life. This was the night I left my boyhood behind and enter into adulthood. To become the man my father had always taught me to be. It was the fall because I remember how crisp the night was. Letty was wearing one of my hoodies and nothing else. She was sitting on the edge of the bath tub bouncing her knee nervously. It was weird cause Letty didn't do nervous, always the picture of calm. I stood in the doorway like an idiot not sure what to do. A loud ding from the kitchen timer echo through the bathroom marking the change in our lives. We both stared at the little white stick that sat on the bathroom sink mocking us. Finally I manned up and took a chance and faced that little white stick with all the courage I could muster. Two pink lines. Two pink lines that changed the course of my life. Made me realize that all the bullshit I thought that mattered seem small, compared the magnitude of the life that was growing inside of woman I loved. We were too young, to reckless for the life that white stick with the two pink lines promised us but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because we would be in it together, me and Letty. Ride or Die.

* * *

><p>I was in a mushy mood today, need some Dotty fluff. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting, it means the world.<p>

-Tonya


	13. Running Up That Hill

Even though it was night time the heat outside was suffocating. Beads of sweat trickled down Letty's brow. Mia wanted to put it down, like it was some lame horse. Letty couldn't, she wouldn't do that, not to Dom. Even after all the hell he put her through she would never destroy the one tether he had to his father. So she toiled away night after night so it would be done when he got back.

"Letty it's hot, why don't you come inside?" Mia asked leaning in the door frame.

Letty rolled from underneath the car. She sat up wiping her face with the inside of her arm. "Can't." She said getting up to grab another tool.

Mia sighed. "Ok." She came in further into the garage and sat down a beer on the work table. "Dinner in the fridge if you want it." She quietly told Letty and left.

Letty watched Mia go into the house and waited until she heard the door slam before she pulled out her phone. She had a missed call from Brian. She dialed the number, as she waited for him to pick up she took a drink from the beer Mia had left. It was wet and it was a welcome reprieve for her dried throat, but something was off about it. After the fifth ring Letty was about to hang up when she heard Brian's voice. "I can't make any promises that this will work."

"I know."

"It could be dangerous. You could get hurt."

"That makes it more fun."

"Letty I'm serious."

"I know."

"No I don't think you do. These people have killed several of my people. FBI who were trained in this type of stuff."

"I'm a big girl."

There was a long silence on the phone. Letty sighed and took another sip of her beer. "I need him to come back and he won't if he's wanted."

"Letty."

"Do we have a deal or not. Cause if not I'll find another way to bring him back."

Another long pause. "Friday, 2:30, Vanderbelt Avenue..."

"Ok."

"Letty."

"This is what I do O'Conner."

"Just be careful ok."

Letty hung up the phone and then dug into her back pocket and pulled out Dom's cross. When she woke up and found him gone, she was pissed. He left again and it hurt. After two weeks of wandering around South America Letty came back to California and tried to move on. Despite her best efforts she couldn't move on. Everything was wrong. She understood the reason why he left the way he did, he wanted to protect her. And she tried to move on, to pretend not having Dom in her life didn't hurt her. But it did and she hated that. She hated not being able to touch him, talk shit with, and waking up beside him.

It was hot despite the sun going down hours ago. She had to finish the beast Dom would be coming home soon, she would see to that. Even if it was to kick his butt.

* * *

><p>This was somewhat based on Placebo's cover of Kate Bush's Running Up that Hill. Not completely satisfied but wanted to post something.<p>

Jarnac50 this is supposed to be a series of one shots. The only thing that they have in common is the theme of beer and quiet nights.

Shawnied777 as for the baby in "First" yeah there was a little Toretto in the oven.

Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, reading and all that good stuff.

-Tonya


	14. Milk and Beer

Still teetering the line between wakefulness and slumber Dom slowly open the refrigerator door. Rubbing his hand across his face he stared at the contents and sighed. When did his life become this? Baby bottles instead of beer bottles. Juice boxes instead of boxed wine. Animal shaped food and applesauce instead of frozen pizza and leftover Chinese.

He grabbed a bottle and slammed the door shut. There used to be a signed picture of a half naked Pamela Anderson taped the the frig door now there was a hand shape turkey there and alphabet magnets lined the door. He place the bottle in the warmer and leaned against the counter. The green digital display of the microwave mocked him from across the kitchen "3:20" it glared at him. There was a time when 3:20AM meant racing down the strip at 120 miles per hour, hanging out with his boys, flirting with the scanty clad women of the race scene. Now 3:20AM meant he had two more hours of sleep left before he had to prepare for work and the carpool.

The timer went off on the warmer and he collected the bottle and tested it on his wrist to make sure it was the right temperature. He licked the milk off of his wrist. He used to lick tequila out of bellybuttons of girls named Candy and Amber.

Turning off the kitchen light he made his trek back upstairs through the darken living room. He stumbled over something in the dark, and it mooed at him in protest. He used to stumble over a half naked Jesse spread eagle on his living room floor passed out from the drinking.

He climbed the stairs slowly, working on muscle memory to his destination. He walked in the room that was softly lit in a light purple hue, rainbow stars dancing on the ceiling. His little trouble maker laying on her back, with a tear stained face, and a foot in her mouth. He picked up the girl who instantly stopped crying once secure in his arms. He wiped the tears gently with the pad of this thumb. He kissed her on the forehead and took a seat in the cherry wood rocking chair a gift from "God-daddy Vince." He stuck the bottle in her mouth with she greedily drank. Rocking back and forth in the chair he hummed the same lullaby his NanNan sang to him and Mia when they were kids when they visited her in Virginia. Not long the bottle was dry and the girl was softly snoring in his arms. Dom smiled, just like her Momma give her a drink and she's out like a light. Placing the now empty bottle on the small table next him he moved slowly back to the crib to place his princess back in her bed. Once tucked in securely, he turned on the mobile that played a soft melodic tune.

He walked across the hall to check on his doppelganger. He slept soundly his stuffed "Lighting McQueen" tucked under his arm, covers kicked off. Dom quietly went to his son, and pulled the covers back over him.

"Dada." The boy whispered.

"Yeah, buddy."

The boy rolled to his side to get a better view of his father. "When can I drive?"

Dom couldn't stop the face splitting smile that went across his face. "When you can see over the dash board and your feet can reach the pedals."

The boy's face scrunched up, not liking what he was hearing. "How's long that?"

Dom brushed back the toddler's hair. "Hopefully not too soon." He leaned down and kissed the boy on his temple. "Go to sleep."

The boy nodded and drew his stuff toy closer to him. "Love you Dada."

"Love you too buddy."

Dom lingered a moment until his doppelganger was sound asleep. He padded back to his room, Letty was tucked soundly in bed. He climbed in next to her wrapping his arounds around her. Dom was man enough to admit that he liked being the big spoon. He kissed her shoulder blade and buried his face in her hair.

"Kids sleep?" Letty's groggy voice asked.

"Yeah."

He felt her shift so she was facing him. "Good." She mumbled against his lips.

Dom's late nights had change from beer to baby bottles, fast cars to stuff cars, but one thing hadn't change Letty in his bed and in his heart.

* * *

><p>Pure fluff :)<p>

Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting means the world.

-Tonya


	15. Late Night Calls

Letty groaned when her phone rang, and an even louder moan when she looked at the caller. Her mother. Letty loved her mother, but she couldn't seem to comprehend time zones. That early Germany time meant late Los Angeles time. Sighing she answered the phone like a dutiful daughter and talked to her mother. Carla Ortiz had got her groove back on a singles cruse she took with her sister Marie last year. She met a German business man named Hans and had been inseparable ever since. Letty was happy that her mother found happiness, her mother deserved happy especially after her prick of a father left her with three kids and a mortgage. She worked tirelessly making sure Letty, her brother and sister had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. So despite being 2:30AM Los Angeles time Letty was glad to listen to her complain how dreary Germany was, how she missed the L.A. sun but she was willing to make the sacrifice to be with Hans. Letty wanted to gag.

Then her mother's usual questions started, how was she doing, was she going to mass, and has she checked in on her Great Uncle Juan at the retirement home, and the main question when was her and Dom getting married. When that topic of conversation came up Letty would always make some excuse to end the call. Letty was just about to tell her mother that she had an early start in the morning when Dom grabbed the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Krause." Dom cooed. Letty rolled her eyes. She could just imagine her mother giggling over Dom using her new sur name and telling him to call her Mom. When it came to her mom Dom was a complete kiss ass.

"Ok Mom." Dom replied right on cue. Letty sat up and bed and watched as Dom chatted up her mother, he dished out the pleasantries and her mom lapped it right up. "You know Mom..." Dom started. Letty knew where he was headed and tried to snatch the phone from you. "I wanted to wait until the whole family could be here..." He hopped off the bed avoiding Letty.

"Dom give me the phone." Letty demanded crawling across the bed to get to him.

"...but you know your daughter, how stubborn she can be..." Letty had reached him trying to get the phone, but he was too quick and made a bee line to the bathroom where he promptly locked the door.

Letty banged on the door hard. "Dom open up!" She knocked again but he didn't answer. She decided to change tactics and went to the dresser to find something to pick the bathroom door lock. Digging through the drawers she found something she could use. She was about to start picking when Dom swung the door open with a smug grin across his face.

"Your Mom wants to talk to you." He told her handing her the phone. She glared at him angrily.

"Mom... can you let me explain... Mom, just listen... Fuck don't cry...it was spur of the moment you know..." Letty covered the mouth piece with her hand and looked at Dom. "You're dead Toretto... Yeah Mom I'm still here...sorry...yes...no..."

Dom got back into the bed. "Whatever you say Mrs. Toretto." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed the read. Thanks for the love :)<p>

-Tonya


	16. Prom Night

Dom waited under the bleachers in the gym for Vince. His best friend was suppose to smuggle in some booze to liven up the dance. It was his and Vince's senior year and his father wanted him to make the most of it. "You're eighteen Dom, be eighteen. This is the time for you to be reckless, do dumb shit, hang out with your friends, dance with pretty girls. When your an old man like me nights like this don't happen. Nights were you can be young. Enjoy it son, soon you'll have mortgages to deal with, insurance, braces, and ridiculous expensive dresses." Dom laughed at the last part, his father had shelled out a pretty penny for his sister's dress. Dom couldn't figure out why, there wasn't much fabric so he didn't understand the cost.

So here he was at his last dance as a high school student. It wasn't so bad, he brought Shanna Turner to the dance. He had been trying to get into the cheerleader's pants since sophomore year. Tonight was the night he had planned to seal the deal. The school had even booked a fairly decent band. He sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets, he wondered what was taking Vince so long.

"Hey."

Dom smiled and looked at the girl in front of him, little Letty Ortiz, the girl next door and a complete and utter pain in the ass. But, tonight Letty was dressed up, she wore a soft green strapless dress, that was surprisingly short. His eyes continued to travel down her long tan legs and stopped at her shoes. She actually had heels on. "You look nice, Leticia."

Letty punched Dom in the arm. "Don't call me that."

"That's your name isn't?"

"Don't be cute Dom."

Dom chuckled and stepped closer to her. "I wasn't trying to be cute" Pause. "Leticia." He enunciating each syllable. "I was just stating fact. Also, puppies are cute, babies with string carrots on their face are cute..." He stood over her. "I'm however devastatingly handsome." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Letty looked him in the eyes. "Wow. I'm amazed that everyone could fit in gym with you and your ego, Dom."

He chuckled. "Yeah they went all out this year didn't they."

"Mia went all Prom Nazi on everyone."

Dom laughed. "Yeah I heard you got wrangled in on the madness."

"I love your sister Dom, but I was too seconds away from choking her with paper streamers."

Dom laughed. The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment. "So whose the lucky guy to accompany you to the dance?"

Letty licked her lips taking a deep breath. "Uh Johnny."

Dom eyes narrowed. "Johnny who?"

"Tran."

Dom's jaw ticked. "Tran." He threw up his hands in the air. "You got to kidding me. You were so hard up you had to go with that ass hole?"

Letty shook her head. She couldn't believe Dom was angry about her going to Prom with Johnny. Dom had his chance to ask her out, but of course because Letty wasn't a D cup he couldn't be bothered.

"Fuck you Dom." She turned on her heels to leave but Dom grabbed her wrist.

"Wait."

"No, I have to get back to my date. Have a lovely night Dom." She spat.

"Oh wow, Letty you look nice." Shanna said.

Letty put on a false smile. "Thanks Shanna." She replied walking away.

When Letty was out of earshot, Shanna snorted. "Oh my god. What the hell was she wearing?" She laughed. She took Dom's hand. "Come on I want to dance."

Dom jerked his hand away. "I don't feel like it."

"Okay." Shanna drew out. "Do you want to take pictures then? They have a real photographer."

"Nah."

"Are you hungry? I can get you a plate."

Dom clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn't believe Letty. She knew that there was bad blood between him and Johnny Tran so why the fuck would she go to senior prom with him?

"I not hungry."

Shanna huffed crossing her arms. She followed Dom's eyeline. He had zeroed on Letty. "Seriously? Letty Ortiz?"

Dom looked at Shanna. "What's wrong with Letty?"

"She looks like a twelve year old boy for one thing. She always covered in grease, she obnoxiously loud, she's always getting into trouble, and she's a major bitch."

Licking his lips he meet Shanna's eyes. "You see all that stuff you just listed is what I love about Letty. I love that she doesn't look like most of these Barbies here. I love that she ain't afraid to get a little grease under her nails. I love that crazy honking laugh of hers and most of that trouble she gets into, I'm right along with her."

Shanna stood there with her mouth open. "Oh. My. God. You love her don't you?"

Dom snapped up. "What?"

Shanna laughed. "You do don't you. You love Letty?"

Dom shook his head. He didn't love Letty. He looked out into the sea of teenagers and he was able to spot Letty among them. She was dancing with Johnny Tran. His hand on the small of her back. Johnny leaned into her, whispering something in her ear, and when Letty laughed he realize something he wasn't pissed that Letty went to the dance with Johnny Tran, yeah he hated the dude and wished he fall in vat of hot acid, but he was pissed that she went to the dance with someone who wasn't him. Shit, he was throughly screwed. He was in love with Letty.

"Yeah I think I do." He finally replied to Shanna.

Shanna snapped. "Whatever." She stormed away.

Dom leaned against the wall wishing Vince would hurry up the beer, because he seriously needed a drink. He was in love with Letty Ortiz.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reads. Glad you guys are liking this serious. I'm enjoying writing them.<p>

-Tonya


	17. Havana Nights

**Early September 2006 **

**Havana, Cuba**

For the past fifteen minutes Letty watched this cute but clueless guy stare at his steaming car. He stood there glaring at the engine as if his mind power alone would fix the problem. She took another bite of her sandwich and checked her watch. She had been chasing Dom down for two weeks now. Her search had lead her to Havana, Cuba. Dom was running her in circles she was sure of it. Havana was a huge port city and if she didn't find him quick his trail would go cold and she would have to start from scratch. She took a sip of her tepid water pulled out some cash and threw it on the table.

"Gracias." She called to the waitress who was helping another costumer. The older women smiled and waived at Letty.

Letty climbed into her car and was about to shut the door when the guy's car started to make a whining sound. Letty was torn, find Dom or help the clueless guy. Her inner mechanic won and she hopped out the car.

"Go inside and get a pitcher of water." She told the man.

He looked at her oddly. "Huh?"

Letty sighed. "Your car is over heating. Go get some water so it can cool down."

Dumbfounded the guy nodded and went into the restaurant. Letty rolled up her sleeves, tied her hair back and got to work.

The guy leaned against the restaurant window watching Letty work. He had never seen a women take charge of a situation like this raven haired beauty in front of him. She had ordered him three times to get supplies from the restaurant. Within a few minutes the women had made the awful whining sound stop and the smoke dissipate. He was impressed by her mechanic skills and her ass. He found himself staring at it as she worked on his car. The sound of the hood slamming shut broke him from his reverie.

"It's a temporary fix. You're gonna have to take it to a mechanic."

"Thanks."

Letty wiped her hands on her jeans. "No problem." She turned to leave to get in her car and track down Dom. When the guy grabbed her wrist.

"Let me buy you lunch to thank you."

Letty looked his hand which was still holding on to her. "I just ate."

"Dinner, then. Or drinks, I have to thank you somehow for saving my ass."

Letty smiled he did have a nice ass. "It's cool. I couldn't see a nice ride like that suffer."

The man arched his eyebrow. "You couldn't let the car suffer?"

"Nope, I got a bleeding heart." She said touching her heart.

The guy laughed and let her go. "Hold on." He ran back to his car and got pen and paper. "I'm staying at the Cohiba. And if you decide you want a proper thank you, you can find me there." He handed her the slip of paper.

Letty stuffed it in her jeans. "See ya around."

"I hope so." He smiled suggestively.

Letty got into her car and started it up, when the guy knocked on her door. "I never got your name." He yelled through the glass.

Rolling down the window, "That's cause I didn't give it to you." Letty replied.

The guy smiled again. "Aiden Cullen, please to met you..." He indicated for Letty to give her name.

"Letty."

"Letty. Just Letty?" He asked with mirth in his voice.

"Yeah like Madonna, Cher, Oprah. It's just Letty."

He put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Fair enough just Letty. I'll let you go."

"Thanks."

"Least I can do." He ran his fingers through hair. "Don't lose that paper. Cohiba and ask for Aiden Cullen."

Letty shook her head and drove off.

* * *

><p>It took Letty an half an hour to get to the Port of sky was colored in red, orange, and purple hues, as twilight approached. She found the the nearest garage and started asking questions. Dom was driving a 1966 Pontiac GTO Convertible when he left the Dominican. Letty knew it would be easy to find the car. After a three hours of looking she had found the car a parked garage near the dock.<p>

She knocked on the door. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? _Hello anyone here_" Letty called out if anyone was in the garage. A short man with a balding head greeted her at the door.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, Señorita? _Can I help you, Ms.?_"

Letty gave the man her sweetest smile. "¿Un tipo con una cabeza calva de seis pies de vender ese GTO en su mucho últimamente? _Did a guy with a bald head about six feet sell you that GTO in your lot recently?_"

The man nodded. "Sí, hace dos días._Yes two days ago._"

"Shit." Letty swore under her breath.

"Señorita se le Leticia? _Miss are you Leticia" _The man asked.

Letty nodded. The man went behind the counter and pulled out an envelope. "Él dejó esto para usted. _He left this for you._"

Letty took the envelope. "Dijo que una hermosa dama iba a venir a buscarlo. _He said a pretty lady would be coming to look for him."_

Letty rolled her eyes and stuffed the envelope in her back pocket. "Gracias." She thanked him and left. She sat in her car trying not to cry. Finally after a few minutes Letty composed herself and drove off.

* * *

><p>The man watched from the window as the young lady he just help sat in her car. His heart went out to her, he had a daughters and unfortunately he knew the face of heartbreak. After a while she drove away and he went to the back of his shop. "She is gone, Señor."<p>

Dom came from behind a curtain where he was hiding. "Thanks." He said digging in his pocket for money.

"Keep your dinero, Señor. I don't want it. If I was that girl's father I would take my gun and shoot off your cojones for breaking her heart."

Dom looked at the man for a second. He knew that Letty would be hurt, but he didn't think she was heartbroken. The man seem to read his face. "I have five daughters and I know when some pijo _dick_ breaks their heart. And Señor...that girl heart is broken."

Dom walked pass the man and dropped the money on the counter. "Thanks." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Letty drove around the city to clear her head. The sun had long ago disappeared and now the sky was illuminated by twinkling stars and a bright moon. Traffic started to back up as she headed back into the downtown Havana. Tired of the the stop and go traffic she parked her car and decided to go site seeing around the city. There was some sort of festival going on. People were dancing in the street celebrating life. She found a quiet bench in a park and sat down with sounds of the city celebrating surround her. A couple of children with sparklers ran past her laughing. An old couple holding hands eating ice cream walked slowly by her. "Hola." The elderly man greeted Letty with a toothy grin.<p>

"Hola." Letty replied with a smile. She pulled out Dom's letter and read it in the moonlight.

_Letty,_

_The first time I meet you I knew that it was true love, but I was too much of a boy to know. The next eleven years, I ignored you yet kept you close. You were my partner in crime, my best friend but I was too blind to see that you were my soul mate. I remember the night of our first kiss. You were in the garage working late on a Toyota Camry. You had cut your hand. You had acted so tough like that shit didn't hurt. Didn't want the boys to see you cry, so you went to the back to clean up. I found you a few minutes later just staring at your bleeding hand. You told me about your grandfather how much he meant to you, how he died. You started to cry. That was the first time you let me in. I don't know what came over me. All I know was that I wanted to take the pain away, I wanted you to feel safe. So I kissed you. I remembered that your kiss tasted like the salt from your tears and banana from those damn banana now & laters you always ate. From that night on Letty you had my heart. You still do and always will. And I know you, I know that you'll track me down just to kick my ass and I can't lie and say that I don't want you to do it. Because I feel like less of a man when you're not around. But I got to man up now. I've drag you through too much of my shit. I don't want anything to happen to you cause if it did I couldn't live with myself. _

_Let me go._

_Dom_

Letty just stared blankly at the letter, drowning out all the sounds around her. Dom wanted her to give up on them, give up on almost 20 years of loving him, because he was afraid of her getting her hands a little dirty. He was a gigantic asshole. She tucked his letter back in her pocket and looked to the night sky, it was the brightest sky she had even seen. A falling star streaked across the sky. Letty closed her eyes and made a wish. She give Dom a couple of months to get his shit together then she go after him. Maybe go visit Mia who she hadn't seen in months. When she opened her eyes Aiden was standing in front of her grinning like an idiot.

"Making a wish?" He said sitting beside Letty.

"Something like that."

"I don't believe in making a wish on shooting stars. See..." He showed Letty a leather bracelet with a four leaf clover encased in amber. "I've got the luck of the Irish."

Letty nodded her head. "So you gonna use any of that luck to buy me dinner? You do owe me."

Aiden smiled at her. "Yes I do." He stood up taking her hand.

The duo made their way to the main street. The festival was still going on.

"It's Carnival*!" Aiden said excitedly. "That's why I'm here. I write for an online travel magazine and I drew the short stick and got sent to paradise." he said with a mischievous smile.

"Poor you." Letty replied sarcastically.

"Yes, poor me." Aiden wrapped his arm around Letty. "So help me drown my sorrows in cerveza _beer_."

They walked to a vendor. Aiden smiled and ordered for them both. "Hola Señor dos cervezas por favor." Aiden requested in a thick Irish accent.

"¿Qué?" the vender turned to Letty.

Aiden pulled out a dictionary from his pocket. "Did I say something wrong?"

Letty grabbed the dictionary from him and tossed it in the trash. "Dos Cerveza la Tropical y la papa rellena con arroz. _Two Cerveza la Tropica and papa rellena with rice._"

The vendor nodded and started to get to work. "Looks like you saved my ass again."

Letty tucked her hands in her pockets. "It's becoming a bad habit."

"I guess I'm gonna have to thank you again." He said getting close to Letty.

Letty took a moment to take in Aiden. He was tall about 6'2, 6'3, thin muscular build, he had shoulder length dark wavy hair, and the greenest eyes Letty had ever seen. He was handsome and she was drawn to him. Aiden was the opposite of Dom, the only thing they had in common was they were cocky bastards.

The vendor coughed breaking the duo's gaze they were holding. "Disculpe la comida, señorita. _Excuse me your food, miss." _Letty tucked her hair behind her ear while Aiden paid for their meal.

They walked awhile eating and talking. Letty learned that Aiden was born in Limerick, Ireland. Moved to London when he was 17 to go to university. Not liking it he dropped out two weeks later. His predilection to computers and writing landed him a job writing for a travel online magazine where he's been for the last seven years.

They found themselves standing in front of Aiden's hotel room door. He had pinned Letty to the wall next to his door. Her hands were buried in her jean's pockets.

"I've told you all about myself and all I know is your name is Letty and you can't help yourself helping good looking Irishmen in trouble."

"I don't know about good looking." She said teasingly.

Aiden placed his hand on his heart. "Ouch. That hurt."

Letty placed her hands on his chest. "I should do something about that." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Aiden smiled a goofy grin. "You know I think I may be feeling a little bit better."

"To make sure we better go into your room and find out."

Aiden got his key card out. "Just to make sure."

Letty woke up in the middle of the night. Turning to her left she smiled. Aiden was definitively a good distraction from her Dom drama. She peeled herself out of bed and gathered her clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom. She was putting on her pants when Dom's letter dropped out her pocket. Letty stared at the white paper on the cream and blue tiled floor and frowned. Dom had left her. Told her to stop looking for him. He told her to give up on them and everything that they had. A deep pain grew in Letty's chest and she sank to the floor of the bathroom and cried.

Aiden stood in the doorway of the bathroon. "You ok?" he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some warm water and sat on the edge of the tub by Letty handing her the cloth. "Want to talk about it?"

Letty wiped her face and shook her head no. She pulled out the chain around her neck that held her grandfather's dog tags and a platinum wedding band with the infinity symbol going around the ring with small black diamonds and handed it to Aiden.

Aiden first looked at the wedding band and on the inside it read "ride or die."

"We didn't tell anyone when we did it. Not even his sister." She sniffled out. Letty gave Aiden the letter. He read it silently and Letty waited for him to finish.

"You were in a rush earlier today. You were looking for him?"

Letty nodded. "Yeah and I found him. Asshole didn't have the courage to come and say good bye to my face. Paid some clerk to give me the letter."

Aiden looked confused. "You found him?"

Letty let out a half chuckle. "Dom was always heavy on the cocoa butter. I didn't see him, but I knew he was there."

Aiden was quiet for a moment not sure of what to say. When he met Letty earlier in the day he just wanted to hook up with a pretty girl and have some fun. His one nightstand was becoming a lot more than he was ready to handle.

"Fuck!" Letty cried out running her hands over her face. She got up and put on her pants. "Look at me." She gazed in the mirror for a moment and then turned to Aiden who was still holding her necklace. "Bet you didn't have this in mind, when you asked me about myself."

Aiden didn't answer he just looked at her. He was trying to see the woman he met earlier this morning who fixed his car. The woman he just had the best sex of his life with. She wasn't there what stood in front of him was a heart broken woman and he didn't like it.

Aiden gave her a cheeky grin. "I could beat him up if you want me too."

Letty laughed hard. Aiden had a least a couple of feet on Dom but that was about it. Dom could crush Aiden in his sleep. But the look on his face was priceless to Letty. Aiden was one of the good ones. She bent and kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't want you to mess up this pretty face for me."

"So you think my face is pretty?" He asked grinning full force now.

Letty laughed. She took her necklace and put it back on her neck. "Thanks for a good time. I really needed this."

"The fuck or the laughs?" He asked.

"Both."

Letty was at the door when Aiden stopped her. "Stay." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Stay with me. I'm here a couple more weeks then I'll be going to Rio for a few days to finish up on an interview."

Letty smiled. "I hear Rio beautiful this time of year."

* * *

><p>*Havana Carnival doesn't happen in September it's usually in the summer<p>

* * *

><p>AN

So this was supposed to be part of a larger story, but I started Wild Horses in favor of that other longer story. If you read Wild Horses don't be surprised if you see a version of this in that story and Aiden Cullen, he will play a larger roll in that story, so a bit of a spoiler for you Wild Horses people.

So thanks for all the reading and stuff, means the world.


	18. Wishful Thinking

Jesse tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the looping beat in his head, he peered out the window waiting for inevitable trouble that seemed to plague him since he was born. He was born unlucky, that's what his mother told him once, she was high off of God knows what, always in another world. His father was his one constant, he was a feather weight boxer, a real tough guy. Try as he might to make Jesse his mini me, Jesse didn't have an aggressive bone in his body. Jesse didn't do confrontations, when the going got tough, Jesse got going.

The fact that they were waiting for Dom and Vince to come out of a meeting with Johnny Tran was making him nervous. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Why did they have to wait in a dark alleyway? They might as well have a banner waving from the car that read, "I'm up to no good." He looked in the rearview mirror, Letty was sitting in the back. She was chewing on her thumb nail, something he noticed she did when she was nervous. She looked almost ethereal with the street light shinning behind her encasing her in a halo of light. But Letty was no were near angelic. She was a fighter, and she fought dirty. Something that Jesse admired about her. He rolled down the window to get some fresh air in the car as he puffed on his cigarette. His left foot now joined his free hand in tapping a mindlessness beat. He looked back at her again, she was the picture of calm, save for the nail bitting you would of thought she was waiting for Dom and Vince to come back with Thai carryout. Unlike him, he was a bundle of nerves.

He opened his mouth to speak, when the back door to the Tran's restaurant flung open and Vince and Dom stormed out. He could see the anger radiate off of Dom's head in the cool night air. Jesse winced as Dom flung his car door open, a little more force Jesse was sure it would come off its hinges. Vince and Dom got in the car simultaneously. Without being told Jesse started the car and drove off. He flicked his unfinished cigarette out the window, because he was afraid that a spark from his cigarette would ignite the powder keg that was in his front seat. There wasn't much traffic this late at night during the middle of the week, so Jesse drove a little fast to get to the fort.

He glanced back at Letty. She had stopped bitting her thumb and held a death glare with the back of Dom's head. Jesse was sure if Letty had Jedi mind powers or some Mutant ability Dom would be on fire.

"How'd it go?" Letty asked penetrating the silence.

Dom answered the question with a glare in the rear view mirror.

Jesse tensed up in his seat, and put a little more pressure on the gas peddle. It was about to go off and he didn't want to be in a moving, confined area when it did. He fiddled the the stereo, some kind of noise, he'd hope would defuse the situation.

"I told you not to get involved with Johnny." Letty said from the back.

"And I told you, it wasn't any of your concern." Dom answered coldly.

Letty snorted. "Fuck you Dom. You are my concern. Johnny is shady, I told you that. I told you about the shit he pulled on my cousin's friend."

"I'm not your cousin's friend, Letty."

"No, you're the great and mighty Dominic Toretto, and everyone should bow down to his majesty, and fuck everyone else."

"Letty."

"No Dom. It's not just you that got involved with Johnny. It was me, V, Jesse, Leon, Mia we're involved. Do you understand that?"

Jesse ran a red light. Letty had lit the fuse, it was only a matter of seconds before everything blew to kingdom come.

"Pull over." Dom ordered.

Jesse looked at Dom with a bewildered look. They were in the middle of downtown L.A. no where near home.

"Pull over." Dom said again, this time it wasn't a request.

Several horns honked angrily at Jesse as he swerved to get to the curb. The car was still running when Dom got out and Letty on his heels. Vince had moved to the passenger side.

"Let's get something to eat." Vince said resting his head on the headrest.

"What about Dom and Letty."

Vince looked over to the duo. "Let them sort their shit out. I think there's a Pollo Loco up the block. I could do for some tacos."

Jesse nodded and merged into traffic. He looked back again at Dom and Letty standing alone on the sidewalk, a neon closed sign lit their faces. "They gonna be ok?" Jesse asked Vince.

Vince smirked and looked back at them, he ruffled Jesse's hair. "Yeah, Jess."

Jesse nodded and drove into the night. He sighed he wished that for just one night they could have some peace and quiet, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reads. You guys rock.<p>

-Tonya


	19. Truth of Dare

"Truth or dare Letty." Mia asked sitting on her knees a fluffy baby blue pillow was underneath her as a cushion.

Letty was sitting crossed legged, her back leaning against the maroon couch. "What are we six, Mia?"

Mia rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Come, on. It'll be fun." She said drunkly. "It's only you and me."

Letty shook her head. Mia was two sheets to the wind. Letty huffed and untucked her legs. "Okay. Truth."

Mia smiled wickedly. "Do you like my brother?"

"Dare."

Mia shook her head, her sable colored hair slapping her face. "That's not how the game is played. Truth, Letty. Do you like my brother?" She scooted closer to Letty, awaiting her answer. Mia had a suspicion that Letty held a torch for her older brother, but was too much of a chicken to ever admit it out loud. Mia knew for a fact that her brother had a major hard on for Letty. It was always "Letty this" or "Letty that" with Dom. Sometimes Mia thought her brother believed that Letty hung the night stars.

Letty took the tequila bottle to her lips taking several large gulps, and followed it with a guzzle of beer.

"I don't not like him."

Mia scrunched her face. "What the hell does that mean?" Mia took the bottle from Letty and took a sip. She winced when the golden liquid hit her throat. She took a quarter lime that was in a bowl in front of them and sucked, her face puckering.

"It means." Letty drew out. "Mia, truth or dare."

"No way Letty you didn't answer my truth."

There was a smorgasbord of junk food that laid between the two girls. Letty grabbed a Twizzler, she bit into the strawberry favored licorice. "What do want me to say? That I think your brother is hot and I want to jump his bones?"

Mia bounced. "Yes that would be a start!" Mia moved to sit beside Letty. "I just think that you two would be cute together."

Letty snapped another piece off from her Twizzler. "Bunnies are cute, Mia."

"You know what I mean." Mia replied exasperated. "I don't understand what the hold up is."

"Huh?"

A smile crept across Mia's face and her eyes twinkled. Letty didn't have a clue about how her brother felt about her. It was adorable. "What I mean is you like my brother and he likes you. So you know. One plus one equals making out in the backseat of my Dad's Firebird." Letty snorted. Mia beamed triumphantly, the seed was planted all she needed to do was water it more and watch it grow.

The door flung open and Dom and Vince walked in like they owned the place.

"Hey Dom." Mia greeted her brother. "Wanna play truth or dare with me and Letty?" A beat. "You can play too Vince."

The boys looked at the girls' spread. They had every junk food from Airheads to Zingers. Vince swan dived down to the floor. He grabbed the bowl of Doritos and started to munch. Dom cooly joined them on the floor. Letty squirmed, Dom was looking at her like she was the last Jujube.

"So Letty truth or dare." Dom asked.

Letty licked her lips. "Dare." she cockily replied.

Dom took a bottle of beer from the pack and opened it, taking a long drink. Letty watched intently as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Mia smirked, seed planted.

Dom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, setting the bottle on the floor next to him. "I dare you to go out and drive your car in reverse for at least 50 yards, without stopping."

Mia frowned, that was not what she had in mind. "That's lame, Dom. You know Letty can do that. She's totally an awesome driver. Plus, I don't think she should be driving." Mia pointed at the tequila bottle. "Do another dare." Letty snapped her head towards Mia, her eyes growing big.

"I think you two should make out." Vince suggested pointing at Mia and Letty.

Dom punched him in the shoulder. "V, that's my sister and Letty, man."

"Ewe. You're such a pig." Mia said, snatching the Doritos bowl away from him.

Dom thought a moment. "Ok Letty. I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear and run down the street."

Both of Letty's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Typical." She slowly stood up, locking eyes with Dom and began to take off her clothes. First she kicked off her boots, then her socks, flinging them at Dom. He easy caught them easily, laughing. She unbuckled her belt and whipping out of the loops. She dropped it to the floor. Shimming out of her jeans she kicked the over to Dom, hitting him smack in the face.

"Smooth Letty." Dom said laughing.

"I aim to please."

Mia was about to pee on herself, she was too excited. Truth or Dare was awesome.

Letty peeled off her tank, dropping it on top of her belt. Dom's breath hitched, Letty had on a black and white polka dot bra, and a pair of black men's boxers. He grabbed the closest bowl of junk food, taking a hand full of what ever and stuck in his mouth, afraid that he would drool. He gagged. "Jesus what is this?" Dom spit out the food.

"Wasabi peas. Scared of a little fire, Dom?" Letty asked hands on her hips.

Dom stood looming over her. "I'll get the door." He said huskily, brushing by her.

Mia was beyond gitty, she might pop. She stood and followed them out.

Letty breathed in and out and stood on the porch, building up her resolve. "Cold?" Dom asked mockingly.

Letty looked over her shoulder to him. "Nope. But you might want to grab a sweater." She leaned back and tweaked his nipple.

Dom hissed. "Shit, Letty." He rubbed his chest.

Letty smiled trotting down the driveway. "Baby." She yelled back.

"Run Forrest Run!" Dom yelled out into the darkness. Even though he couldn't see her he knew that she was giving him the bird.

Mia sat on the edge of the couch's arm, watching her bother and Letty. They were perfect for each other, but they both were too stubbornly stupid to see. So Mia would keep watering the seeds.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reads.<p>

-Tonya


	20. Broken Strings

The atmosphere of the room is pregnant with tension. There is a matchbook, several magazines strewn about, the remote control to the television, and a half empty bottle of Corona with condensation beading down it with white ring of water pooling around the bottle lie on the coffee table separating them. Dom sits on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands. Letty leans against the fireplace, arms crossed, a protective measure to preserve her heart from the things that can't be unsaid, from words with pointy edges flung like darts at it each other meant to hurt, to maim.

It's the end they both feel it, but to afraid to say it because the thought of not being in each other's lives is frightening and neither of them are used to given into fear. So they do what they know best. They fight, they fight until their throats are raw, heads throb, faces flushed, and tears threatening to shed.

Letty is the first to move, because it she stays there rooted to the ground she'll break. She moves towards the door, flinging it open. The cool night air prickles her skin, it offers a reprieve from the heat of the house. Before she makes her break, he grabs her wrist stopping her. She tries to fight, to break loose because it she can't stay any longer, she doesn't have he strength. He has broken her into so many pieces she sure she'll never be right again.

He pulls her flush to him and takes hold her her. Because he knows if he looses his hold, he'll lose her forever and he can't. He doesn't know how to be without her in his life. He doesn't remember a time when she wasn't there even in the background, during a time she was just the bratty neighbor girl from down the street. He buries his face in her hair, the familiar scent of her shampoo, tea tree lavender mint, it's a strange combination Dom thinks, mint and lavender but somehow it works for her. Because, Letty is a strange combination with her hard edges and waif-likeness.

They're in a tug of war, a push and pull, neither willing to let go, but still needing space. They stand there together in their familiar dance, waiting for the song of their love to end but it doesn't, it's just skips over the same heartache because of the multiple scratches.

Letty puts her hand on his arm to anchor herself, trying to grasp at the memories that they shared, looking for that moment in time where she felt something, before she was too broken. But it's too late, they been playing house in the ruins of their relationship for years, and now there is nothing but dust.

So, they let go because it's to late and the pain is numbing. They are broken and can't be fix. Dom lifts his head and looks her in the eye, he can see the pain behind her whiskey eyes and he hates himself because he is the cause of it. He mans up and does what he should of done a long time ago he lets her go. Letty in no rush to loose the feel of him on her finger tips, trails her hand slowly down his arm until she reaches his hand. She brings his hand up and kisses the inside of his palm, lingering for a moment before she lets go for the last time. She wraps her arms around her waist, to ward off the cold night air and the emptiness that she now feels and makes her way to her car. She doesn't look back, only forward.

Dom watches her leave standing in the doorway until he can no longer see her lights, he closes the door. He leans his back to it, and looks at his hand, it still tingles from where Letty kissed it, and it's the last thing he feels before he completely breaks.

* * *

><p>I was in a melancholy kind of mood and was listening to James Morrison Broken Strings ft. Nelly Furtado on repeat. So this is what came out of that. I don't know how exactly how I feel about it but thanks for reading anyway.<p>

Also more thanks for the love on the last chapter, I think that it was most people's favorite. Which is pretty cool cause I wrote it on a whim in like a hour.

-Tonya


	21. Flannel Nights

"Whiiiipppppp." Leon and Vince laughed as Jesse made the whipping sound mocking Dom.

"Come on Brother, just one more round." Leon wrapped his arm around Dom.

"Coming to the stage Cherry Surprise." A voice over the loudspeaker announced.

It was Jesse's 21st birthday and the guys, meaning Vince decided to celebrate at his favorite place, Velvet a strip club in North Hollywood. Dom was reluctant to come. He had a long day at the garage arguing with customers. Then he and Letty had a fight, over what Dom couldn't remember. All he knew was that his head was throbbing and the stripper grinding on his lap wasn't going to help Letty's mood.

Dom gently tossed the stripper aside, finished off his beer and bid the boys goodbye. His ride home was just as stressful as his day had been. It seemed that he was catching every red light and every tourist in the greater Los Angeles area. When he decided to pick things up on the ride home a black and white pulled up beside him and followed him halfway home.

When he got home Mia was on the couch laughing with some guy he didn't know and immediately didn't like. He coughed to make his presence known. Mia turned and looked at her brother.

"Hello Dom." She smiled. Her date stood up nervously.

"I'm Adam." He said stuttering, stretching his hand out.

Dom looked at it and then at Mia and ignored the idiot. He made his way upstairs prepared for round two with Letty. She was a fighter and played dirty, an attribute that he loved about her. He opened the door of their room. She was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. She appeared to be in a better mood since last he saw her. Dom threw his coat on the dresser and stretched out on the bed laying his head on Letty's lap. He kissed the inside of her leg.

"You smell like stripper." She said stroking his head.

He rolled over and looked at her taking the magazine and tossing it aside. He advanced his kisses up her leg to her thigh. He was almost to the promise land when she stopped him pulling his head up.

"Shower." She ordered. Dom ignored her and made a move for her lips. She fought him off. "No. Shower." He attempted his advances again pulling her down so that she was underneath him. He held her arms so that she couldn't move. He gave her a quick kiss, got up, and showered.

When he returned Letty had cut the lights off and was tucked snuggly in bed. He wanted to finish what he started with her and when he pulled back the covers and she had flannel pajamas on. "What the hell you got on?"

Letty rolled over and looked at him. "Oh did you really think you were getting some tonight?"

Huffing he got under the covers. Dom was man enough to say he liked to cuddle, he spooned Letty and his hand making the familiar journey up her side, he knew every dip and curve of her body, and when he reached a wonderful soft peak, his hand got swatted away.

"Nut uh Toretto. No touch. You had enough touching for one night." Letty told him pushing his hand back.

Dom flopped over and sighed. This night sucked.

* * *

><p>I know it's been a minute, but I've been uninspired lately. This one was sitting on my computer, so I decided to post it. Thanks for the reads and love. You guys are the best. Fast 6 seems to be coming alone nicely, trying to figure out how they are going to dig themselves out of the hole that was Fast &amp; Furious. They cast Gina Carano in the movie she not the best actress, but the girl can kick some serious ass, she wiped the table with the baddies in Haywire. Well have a good one.<p>

-Tonya


	22. December Fire

Fire is something that always comforted him, even as a child fire had mesmerized him. It was the warmth it gave off, the seductive dance of the embers called to him, it had the power of life and death. Dom stood with his hands tucked in his pockets staring into the fire. Mia and Brian were cuddled up together on the other side, Mia sitting in between his legs resting against his chest. The former cop/FBI agent whispered something in her ear, causing his sister to burst out into laughter. Dom smiled, he missed his baby sister's laughter. Mia hadn't laughed in such a long time, there wasn't much to laugh about when you were on the run. It took losing Jesse, Vince, and Letty for them to finally settle down, to stop and smell the roses as the saying goes.

Dom threw another log on the fire, it crackled and the flames roared to life. He watched as the embers floated in the night sky, reminding him of fireflies burning bright and of his childhood chasing the glowing bugs without a care in the world. Back then the world seemed so small, it fit in the palm of his hand. His father, sister, and cars were his world. Then a precarious little girl with raven locks and whiskey eyes moved down the street. From jump the little girl held his heart, but he was too young to know that at the time. It would take years for him to realize that girl was his heart. Letty was fire, that consumed him mind, body, and soul. She was the only person to see him, to understand who he was at the core. She could make him laugh until his eyes watered and make him so mad that he saw red. Letty was one of the boys, she could run with the best of them, making Vince, Jesse, and Leon crossed eyed. She was also very feminine, soft and curves for days that made him want to pummel his boys for looking a beat too long at her. She challenge him making him become a better man and also brought the little boy who loved cars and chasing fireflies at dusk.

Standing closer to the fire, the warm of the flames providing comfort he closed his eyes and taking a deep breath in, he could still picture her in his mind. It was December and they had rented a house on the beach. They had built a fire, making s'mores, drinking hard cider, laughing and relishing in the warm of each other's embrace. For three days they watched black and white movies vegging out on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them. For three nights they made love until sheets were soaked with perspiration, their muscles ached, and both in dire need of a cigarette. He opened his eyes he let go of the breathe he was holding. Dom didn't do regrets, but the one regret he had was walking out on her that night. He thought that leaving her, he was giving her freedom. Freedom to live her life without looking over her shoulders, to live the life he should have given her. However it turned out that freedom was nothing but missing her. Missing her sun kissed skin, her boisterous laugh, the way that beads of sweat trickled down the back of her neck when she was working in the garage, her fighting with Jesse over who could beat who in a smack down Superman or Thor, or the way she could balance a spoon on her nose. If he could build a Delorean and go back to that night in the Dominican and turn around and change my his own mind he go back to that night all the time.

Mia called out his name telling him to come inside breaking him out of his wishful thinking. He put out the fire with the help of Brian and followed them inside the house. Dom paused at the door and look back into the night and the image of him and Letty sitting on the beach in December back when she was his. If he could go back, he would do it right and hold her. Brian touched his shoulder, drawing him back into the present. He looked again into the night and all he saw was the ghost of the fire long gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reads, likes, and favorites and all that good stuff. You guys are awesome. Sending love to those hit by Sandy, stay safe.<p>

-Tonya


	23. Freebird

Vince peeked out on the audience. It was his first gig in a while, Rosa had convinced him to pick up his guitar again. She had loved hearing him play. The bar wasn't too busy, about twenty or so people drinking, laughing, waiting for the live music to come on. Vince had come to Rio on a whim, he had been a rolling stone, going from town to town aimlessly. All he need was a cold beer and a warm bed and he was happy. That changed when he meet Rosa. She was a sweet, beautiful women who was into him. So into him that she had agreed to marry him, one drunken night. The stars were shimmering brightly in the sky, she had a white flower in her hair and smelled of the ocean, he had no choice but to ask her to marry him. If you were to asked him ten years ago if he would be settled man, he would of laughed in your face. Now he couldn't think of a time when Rosa wasn't his life. She sat at the front table with a couple of her girlfriends, drinks peppered their table. A couple of his buddies sat at the next table ready to rib him when he got on stage. Caetano was Rosa little brother and Gencio worked with him at the garage. They were good friends, the kind you could count on to have your back. There was another couple sitting at the back table, huddled together. A few people sat at the bar, it was as busy as it was going to get.

"Você está em." _You're on _Neto the bar owner told him. Vince nodded taking a deep breath and walked on the stage. Rosa, her friends, and Caetano and Gencio clapped animatedly when he walked on stage.

"_Freebird_!" A women's voice called out from the back.

Vince looked around for the voice, it was something familiar about it, and _Freebird_ was the first song he learned to play on the guitar, but he couldn't make out any faces. He started plucking a few chords, it was a rough start, but soon his fingers remembered the dance G, D, Em, F, C his fingers working the strings of the guitar. He closed his eyes, the sheet music appearing, remembering the first time he played.

He was seventeen and in Dom's father's garage with Letty. They both were hiding out from their less than stellar home life. Their mutual friend was out on a date, so him and Letty were left to their own devices. They had tinkered on a old Ford Mustang that was in the garage but that had gotten old after a few hours. He had brought his guitar, because he knew if he left it home it had a 99.9% chance of being pawned by his mother's boyfriend. Letty had pulled it out and asked him to play. He had only been playing a few months when Letty pulled out his sheet music and in Letty fashion "asked" him to play _Freebird_. She sat on the wooden stool, crossing her legs underneath her, eyes shining brightly ready for him to play. He knew that he couldn't mess up because he would never hear the end of it from the fifteen year old Latina trouble maker. He had messed up the first chords, sounding more like a bear strumming the guitar than a person. Letty had laughed and hopped from her perched and took the guitar from him. Guitar on her lap, she pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. Soon she situated the guitar, and began strumming. Vince gawked, of course Letty would know how to play the guitar. She played, singing the Lynyrd Skynyrd tune softly as she played. She was good, really good. He leaned against the Ford watching her, Letty was an enigma always surprising him with something. When they first meet when she had moved in the neighborhood at eleven she surprising him with her vast knowledge of mechanics, then it was her love of all things Lakers. By the time they got to high school Letty proved to be a fairly decent cook and could dance her ass off. She finished the song playing, looking at him with a shit eating grin on her face, Vince wanted to punch her. They spent the rest of the night with her teaching him how to play the song correctly. By the time Dom had got back from his date, Letty had disappeared into the night. It was one of the few nights that Vince would spend with Letty, soon Dom had opened his eyes and realize that he was in love with the girl next door. When they weren't sucking each other's faces they were at each other's throats. It was only during their breakups that Vince would get to spend time with Letty. They would hang out drinking beers and playing music. As the song neared its end, Vince became melancholy, he missed his little sister. He hadn't heard from her in a while and he was beginning to worry.

His friends clapped and whooped grinning like idiots. Rosa looked like she was going to burst from pride. After his song he joined her at the table. A pretty mocha skinned waitress placed a beer on his table. "I didn't order this." He told her in English confused.

She smiled. "Ela gostava de sua música e queria comprar uma cerveja." _She enjoyed your song and wanted to buy you a beer. _She said pointing to the bar.

Vince looked back to see who his beer benefactor was. He still couldn't make out her face, the bar was to dark, but he could make out the silhouette and smiled. He whispered in Rosa's ear that he would be right back. As he moved his benefactor moved to leave the bar. He reached outside and looked around, he had missed her.

"You're getting better." A female voice sad behind him.

He turned to greet Letty standing in the street, with her cocky smile spread across her face.

"Letty what are you doing down here?" He said stalking over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"V, I can't breathe."

"Don't care." He said squeezing her tighter. She punched him in the side playfully and he released her.

"What are you doing in Rio?" He asked again.

She shrugged. "Had some free time, thought I check it out. See what trouble can be had."

Vince laughed. There was a pause, while he looked around. "Dom around?"

Letty shook her head, tucking her hands in her pockets.

Vince got angry. Dom had ditched Letty like he had ditched him.

"Hey V, it's cool." Letty said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Things got a little thick and we had to split up. It's not forever."

Vince looked in her eyes, they were a little duller than he remembered. Letty eyes always twinkled with faux innocence and mischief. He decided to let whatever drama Letty and Dom were in go for the moment, because his little sister was in town and he wanted to show her off to his lady. He wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon I want you to meet someone."

He showed her off to Rosa and his boys. Retelling stories of their childhood, trying embarrass each other with awkward stories. They drank themselves under the table, laughing the whole time. He had missed her more than he liked to admit. Letty and him were kindred spirits. They both came from crappy homes and found a safe haven at the Toretto home. Dom's father was more of a father to them than their own fathers. He taught them right from wrong, taught Vince what it meant to be a man and Letty what a man should be. They shared a love cars, beers, Lakers, and music. Vince had taken her back to his place to crash. Rosa had given her pillows, blanket, and their sofa to lay her head down. Vince wasn't too surprised when he woke the next morning Letty was gone. She had left sheet music for _Edge of Seventeen_ with a note on it that read, "Next time – L." He smiled sadly and grabbed his guitar and started to play.

* * *

><p>I know it's not exactly Dom and Letty but it fits in the theme of things. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

-Tonya


	24. High Roller

Dom looked up at Letty as she downed the rest of her beer. Sitting up in his chair he crossed his arms. "Should you be drinking that?"

Letty shook her head and put the beer on the counter. "What you nervous?" She asked. She pulled off a black hair tie from her wrist and put her hair up in a messy pony tail.

Dom uncrossed his arms and smirked. "I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret in the morning."

"Dom." Letty said picking up some shaving cream. "You know I don't do regrets." She told him dragging her hand across his chest. "Sit straight." She said pushing him back in the chair.

Dom's eyebrows rose. "Never?" He asked with a tinge of mischievousness in his voice and a smirk on his face.

Letty squirted a dollop of cream in her palm. "No never."

Dom chuckled. "I beg to differ." He closed his eyes as Letty rubbed the warm shaving cream on his head. "There was the whole James Navarro thing in high school."

Letty tilted his head back. "The James Navarro thing? Dom, he was my boyfriend." Starting from the front of his head and going back Letty ran the razor across his head stripping him of hair. She rinsed the razor in the sink, washing off the excess cream.

"Boyfriend? Is that we're calling him? Come on Lett, the dude was on the debate team."

Wiping the razor on the towel that was draped across Dom, she took the razor to his head again. "What's wrong with the debate team?" Letty asked stopping her ministrations.

Dom shrugged. "What's right with the debate team. They gave them lettermen jacket for arguing. Mia should of had one the way she use to fight with Chloe Smith."

Letty continued shaving his head. "Awe Dom, I sense a twinge of jealousy."

Dom snorted. "And why would I be jealous of a pointdexter like James Navarro?"

Letty rinsed the razor again and tilted his head all the way back so he was looking up at her. "You know why."

Dom chuckled. "Yeah well it's got my name on it now."

Letty laughed out loud. "Really? You sure about that?"

In one deft movement Dom was up and had pinned Letty to wall. "Leticia." He growled. "That is one thing I would bet my life on." He stood towering over her.

Letty's eyes danced with amusement and lust. "Those are high odds."

Dom grabbed her waist, pulling her flush to him. "Well that's how I roll." His hands slowly moved up her body. He slowly took the razor out of her hand, tossing it aside. His hands tracked down to her butt, cupping her cheeks he lifted her, Letty wrapped her legs around his waist. All was forgotten as Dom and Letty cashed in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reads. I saw a BTS pic of Letty and Brian for Fast 6 on someone's tumblr, I about died. I can't wait.I'm on a roll! The writer's block is lifting, now if I can get to writing Wild Horses, all will be right in the world.<p>

-Tonya


	25. Next Generation

The teen wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, a quick check of his breath, and running a shaky hand through his sandy brown locks he rang the door bell to his impending doom. As he waited he kept telling himself that she was worth it, girls like her didn't come around everyday. He had heard stories about her previous suitors who dared to ring the doorbell. Dale Winters the starting quarterback had ran from her home in tears and Mitchell Simms had a 4.2 grade point average and was on the debate team left her house stuttering like a fool. He had asked her out on a dare, his stupid friends had practically pushed him into her, egging him on. When she had said yes he just stood there dumbfounded for a beat. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder breezing by him to continue her day. She had texted him telling him to pick her up at her house at 8. So he stood David versus Goliath waiting for the door to open. He heard the sounds of the door unlocking, and he took a deep breath waiting. When the door opened he was greeted by a little boy no more than six or eight grinning. "Lexi your date is here!" He screamed laughing.

He slowly walked into house, looking around. It seemed like a normal house, family pictures on the wall, entertainment system, a toy chest in the corner, normal.

"So you're taking my sister out on a date?" The little boy asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

"You gonna kiss her?"

The teen's eyes bugged out. "Umm."

"You don't have to answer that, Micah." A beat. "Don't you have to go stick your finger in the socket or something?" Alexandra Toretto said coming down the steps. "Sorry about the brat." She smiled.

The teen all of sudden had trouble swallowing. She was stunning, her dark locks fell lose around her shoulders, she wore a white tee shirt with a leather vest over it, and a mini jean skirt with black boots with buckles going up the side. She made causal look like Fashion Week in New York. "It's ok." He crocked out.

Little Cassius Toretto giggled. "Is he dumb or something?"

Lexi punched her little brother. "Go away Cass or I'm going to flush your stupid lizard down the toilet."

The boy stuck his tongue out her and ran up the stairs. "Good luck my sister's a dog!" He shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Cass I swear I will do it." She replied. Blushing she turned to her date. "Do you want something to drink? We got soda or juice, water?"

"A soda will be cool."

"Ok." the girl smiled. "Before we go, you have to meet my parents. My Dad likes to know who I'm going out with."

The teen nodded. "That's cool."

Lexi grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. "Yeah, so look my Dad might look scary but it's my Mom you have to worry about." Pause. "She can be... just be yourself and I'm sure she'll love you." She beamed.

He opened his soda and gulped it down. "Ok."

She took the soda from him and placed it on the counter. "C'mon they're in the garage."

"What are they doing?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Probably working on my Uncle's Vince's car or making out. It's fifty-fifty really."

"Your parents still make out?"

The girl snorted. "Yeah, I know I should find it totally gross that my parents still make out, but I think it's sweet. Plus I know as long as they're sucking face, they're not worrying about who I'm making out with." She smiled sweetly at him. She took his hand. "C'mon. If we're lucky we catch them in the act. Dad will be in a good mood then." She winked.

The teens travelled to the backyard where the stand alone garage stood. Much to Lexi's dismay her parents weren't all kissy face with each other. That meant that she wasn't going to get her date out unscathed.

The teen's eyes budge out for a second time that night. "Whoa sweet ride."

Dom looked up from underneath the hood of the car. He looked at his daughter's date, the boy wasn't much to look at. He wiped his hands on the rag on his shoulder. "You think so?"

The boy stepped into the garage straight to the car. "Yeah. How'd get it to pass emission's test?"

Dom looked at his daughter and smiled. "You into cars kid?"

"A little."

"A little." Dom repeated. "So what are you driving?"

The boy looked at his shoes. "My Mom's Range Rover." He mumbled. "I'm working to get my own car, though."

"Really." Dom nodded wiping his hands on a rag that was sitting on the work bench. Throwing the rag down, Dom opened a red cooler that was sitting on the work bench also. "Beer?" Dom asked tipping a bottle of Corona towards the nervous boy.

The boy looked at Lexi nervously. Lexi shook her head. "He's kidding." She said. "He knows you're only sixteen."

Dom smirked opening his beer. "So, where are you taking my Princess?" He asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Dad."

Dom threw up his hands. "What? I think that it's a legitimate question for a father to ask his daughter's friend where is taking her."

Lexi huffed and got on her hunches to talk to her mother who was working under the car. "Mom, a little help."

Letty gave her daughter a smile. She always enjoyed Dom's interrogation of their daughter's dates.

"Mother!" Lexi said grabbed her mother's leg and dragged her out from under the car.

Letty sat up on the roller and sized the young man up. "Dom why don't you let them drive the 350Z."

"Um no we can drive his mom's car." Lexi suggested.

The boys eyes grew big as saucers. He had seen the silver Nissan sport's car parked in the driveway and his hands had twitched with the idea of driving a car like that one day. "I couldn't Mrs. Toretto."

Letty stood and pulled the keys off the wall. "Just be back by one."

"11:30." Dom said looking at Letty.

Letty placed the keys in her daughter's hands. "Have fun baby. See you at one."

Lexi smiled and grabbed her date's hand. "C'mon." She ordered dragging him out of the garage.

Micah stood back admiring the car, he trailed his fingers across it relishing in the feel. He had thought that Lexi was beautiful, but this car was, wow.

"You two need a moment?" Lexi asked standing by the car. "I can go, if you want to be alone."

Micah smiled. "Sorry, it's just I haven't see a car this..." He said waving his hand, like he Vanna White.

Lexi hopped in the passenger side, "My Mom did all the mods." She bragged.

Both of Micah's eyebrow's shot up. "Really?"

Lexi made a face. "Yeah, she's crazy good." Lexi buckled her seatbelt.

Micah took a moment to adjust the seat and mirrors. His friends were going to flip when he told him not only did he get to go out the Alexandra Torretto he also got to drive a sweet ass drive.

Lexi smiled at her date as he pulled out of the driveway. Micah was sweet, not like the other guys at her school who just saw her as a challenge, another notch on their score card. Plus, he was in auto shop with her and he didn't treat her with kid gloves. The first time she stepped in shop, the teacher had pointed her to the home economics classroom. Micah was the only one willing to be her partner.

"You're parents are alright." Micah told her.

"Yeah, I like them." Lexie pulled out her lip gloss from her purse. She ran the banana flavored gloss over her lips. "You do know why they let you drive the 350z? They weren't being nice."

"Huh?" Micah question, confusion colored his face.

"My dad was a major player back in the day, in fact he wrote the book and the cliff notes." She explained. "His playing field was the back seat of his Chevelle SS."

Micah still looked confused. Lexi laughed. "The 350z is a stick shift and doesn't have a back seat."

"So?"

Lexie laughed again, Micah was cute. "So?" She shifted in her seat to face him. "So, you have to keep your hands on the gear shift and not my knee, and no backseat in to make out in. You drove your Mom's roomy automatic SUV with tinted windows. No way in hell my Mom letting us leave the house driving that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Lexie sighed.

Micah grinned. "So you wanted to make out with me in the back seat of my Mom's car?"

"My Mom always says I'm my father's daughter." She teased.

* * *

><p>The next generation :)<p>

Thanks for the reads, following, reviews and favorites. You are the best.

-Tonya


	26. Sick Nights

Letty juggled the large brown grocery bags and her house keys around, allowing her to open the front door. Entering the house she back kicked the door close, wincing at the loud bang it made. She paused a moment to see if the noise woke him but after a beat of silence she went to the kitchen. Setting the bags on the counter, she smirked to herself, tapping her foot to an imaginary beat. She had the house to herself, the boys were in Vegas and Mia was in Napa at a wedding. Dom had come down with the flu and before Mia left she pumped him full of medicine, enough to knock out three elephants. She stood back and looked at her spread, she had all her favorite indigents to make pizza. She never made pizza when the boys were around because getting them to agree on toppings was like trying to teach a bear to fly a plane. Letty pulled out the key ingredient to her pizza and bad movie night, the beer. Keeping a six pack in the house was another impossible thing to do, especially Corona. She didn't have to cater to the village idiots so she got the beer she liked. She stuck the six pack in the fridge.

An hour later Letty pulled out a piping hot pineapple, ham, and onion pizza. Her mouth watered at the delectable dish. Then she heard it, the quiet thudding down the stairs. Sighing she went to tend to her big baby.

"Smells good." Dom said, rubbing his bald head. He was wearing the Snoopy boxer briefs she had bought him last Christmas and a blanket wrapped around him like a cape. He looked like a six year old.

"You should be in bed." Letty reprimanded him. "Mia's gonna kill me if she finds out you got up."

Dom plopped down on the couch, wrapping himself up more. "I'm a grown ass man Letty. I'm not scared of my little sister."

Letty smirked, the one thing that Dominic Toretto was afraid of was his little sister. Letty pulled the cordless phone from the kitchen wall. "Yeah? So if I call Mia up now-"

"Lett, come on." He whined. "Don't be a tattle tale." He propped his feet on the coffee table. "What Mia doen't know won't kill her."

"Yeah but your germs may kill me. Seriously Dom you look like death warmed over." Letty told him bringing up her shirt collar over her mouth.

Dom stood up, opening up his blanket. "Come on, Lett you don't think this is sexy?" He asked baring his muscular chest to her. A beat later he came down with a fit of coughing.

"Hell no." Letty said laughing. "Get back up stairs Toretto."

Dom rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine. Only if you tuck me in." He said suggestively.

"Tuck you damn self in, Dom." She replied. Letty was a huge germaphobe, she could practically see the germs crawling over Dom's skin, waiting to jump on to her to infect her with the flu. She had been sleeping on the couch while he had been sick.

Dom smiled wickedly, he knew Letty hated germs. He stalked over to her. "But I'm sick."

"That's why you should be in bed." Her hands were in the air, warding off Dom's advances. "Dom stay back."

Dom puckered his lips, making kissing sounds. "You're not funny, asshole. Go away." Letty said backing up deeper into the kitchen.

Chuckling Dom backed her into the counter. "I'll go back to bed, if you come with me."

"No, Dom." She said pushing him off.

He didn't stagger. "The only way I'll go back to bed, if you'll be my sexy nurse." He smirked.

Letty rolled her eyes. Only Dominic Toretto would be horny with a hundred degree fever.

A smile spread across his face, giving her a victory peck, he headed towards the stairs. "Oh and bring the beer and pizza too." He added over his shoulder.

By the time Letty got upstairs with the food and beer Dom was knocked out, sprawled across the bed.

"You got to be kidding me." Letty placed the stuff on the dresser by the bed. She went over to him and pulled the covers over him.

"You gonna take my temperature too?" Dom mumbled.

"In your dreams, Toretto." She told him laying a kiss on his forehead.

"You can watch tv up here if you want."

Letty grabbed her plate from the dresser and sat next to him on the bed. "Big baby." She said clicking on the tv.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>I'm in a good mood so here's another chapter. I thought this was timely seeing how it's flu season. Stay well. Thanks.<p>

-Tonya


	27. Hollow Drum

Hollow Drum- Laura Welsh is my muse

* * *

><p>The night was still, the moon bright, the air was cool, crisp, and pregnant of all the things left unsaid and yet to be spoken. He had torn the world apart to right all the wrongs done to her, all the wrongs he had done. He had buried his demons, moved on, found his piece of paradise and it was all ripped away by a single photograph. He stood by her, breathing the same crisp night air, his heart beating so hard he was sure it was going to break through his chest.<p>

She looked liked the women he loved since forever, had the same scar on the left side of her chin where she nicked it when she was six, because she wanted to shave like her grandfather did everyday. The same midnight colored hair, that she would threaten to shave off when it got too hot and stuck to the back of her neck. The same whiskey eyes that every time he starred into he became inebriated. But she wasn't the same girl, the fire had went out, and all that was left was the cold. She said nothing, did nothing, just stood there not looking him in the eyes.

"Why?" Was all he could manage to say.

Letty stood, straightening her back. Never the kind of person to back down from anything, but in this moment, all she wanted to do was hop in her car and drive until she caught the moon.

"It hurt too much. You left, you left without a goodbye."

Dom took a step closer, she took a step back in response the back of her legs hitting the side of the car. Their foreheads touched and they breathed each other . "Letty." He growled.

She looked up meeting his eyes, her hand on his chest. "Does it hurt?"

He looked down to where her hand was over his heart. "Everyday since I left you. Every minute since I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear.

"Good." She replied bitterly. She wasn't the same girl, she was jaded, hallow. Letty climbed back into her car. Before she closed the door she looked up to Dom. "You should let me go, I'm nothing but a ghost now." She went to close the door, when Dom stopped her.

"You know I don't give up that easily. I didn't realize how much you were apart of me until I lost you. I'm hollow without you." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." He spoke as he closed the door and watched her drive into the night.

* * *

><p>Yikes so it's been a minute, and I'm trying to dive back into writing, so this isn't my strongest effort. Plus I had to replace my harddrive and lost all my work, all those musings. Thanks for reading and getting geeked for Fast 6.<p>

-Tonya


	28. Tattoo Heart

Dom leaned against the bar, sipping on a beer. His eyes were zeroed in on one person. She was dancing with his sister and another girl. He couldn't remember her name, something with a "G" Georgia, Gale, Greta, whatever. Her hips were swaying, her arms lifted above her head, and a sly smile across her face. She was buzz and in her zone.

He watched as guys approached the trio, trying to get in on the fun and each one rejected, sent home packing with their tails between their legs. Dom smirked. It would have to take more than a few sweet words and a promise of a free drink to get his sister to blink and Letty. Shit, he had to move heaven and earth just to get her to give him the time of day. Letty was like Fort Knox, her stone walls built so high that Jack would have trouble climbing them. She came from the school of hard knocks, she learned at a way too young age that the only person she could count on was herself. Slowly Dom was able to chip away at her walls, years of erosion to get to the gooey center that was really Letty Ortiz.

The Letty that like to put Vince's hand in warm water while he slept. Who played video games with Jesse until their thumbs were numb. The girl who laughed at old Bugs Bunny cartoons with Leon. The Letty who liked to listen to TLC's "Crazy, Sexy, Cool" as Mia braided her hair while she read trashy romance novels aloud. The girl who could calm his demons and can make his blood boil in the same breath. She was his Wonder Woman. She was so many things, so much more than she ever realize to the people around her, to him. Dom knew in that moment watching her dance with his sister, and their friend something with a "G" that Letty was it for him. There would be no one else, she was his beginning, middle, and end.

Dom finished the rest of his beer, slamming the empty bottle on the bar. He made his way through the crowd to his girl. He snaked his arm around her waist, to pull her flush to him. He received hisses and boos from Mia and "G" named girl. He just laughed and brought his eyes to hers. Even in the darken club he could tell that her whiskey colored eyes were full of mischievousness, lust, and a bit of girlish glee. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bring his head down to hers. Dom lost himself in her kiss, she tasted of lime, tequila, and something that was uniquely Letty a little salty but sweet.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"What about Mia and Gina?"

Letty pulled back and looked at him. "Mia and _Angie_ can take a cab."

"What happened to chicks before dicks?" He asked.

Letty laughed and kissed him again, this time grabbing his ass. Dom growled. "Fuck 'em." He grabbed her hand pulled out of the club. When they hit the crisp California night air, she hopped on his back.

"Mush!" She yelled.

Dom laughed, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall. "How many did you have?"

"I dunno, kind of lost count."

They made it to the car and Letty slide down to the ground. Dom pushed her against the car. He stared at her for a moment, enrolled by what made her Letty, her smile, her honking laugh, the way she ate her pizza crust first. He took her face in his hands and he brushed his lips against hers. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. He heard her breath hitch, and he was afraid that she would bolt. They were frozen, the only sound was coming from the club, the tattoo of the music inside match the thrum of his heart. It was beating so hard he was sure that it was going to burst out of his chest, if she didn't say anything, do something. After what seemed to be years to Dom, she gave him a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the love; the likes, favs, following, and reviews! Happy Earth Day!<p>

-Tonya


	29. Photograph

**Warning this chapter is based on Fast 6 so if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled don't read it.**

**Spoiler.**

**Spoiler.**

**You have been warned.**

**Seriously stop now and go see the movie if you haven't already then come back and read this.**

Dom rolled over and found the right side of the bed empty. Sighing he turned back over to the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. A green 2:15AM glared at him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he crawled out of bed. A cold twinge hit him as his feet hit the floor. This was the third night that he had found himself alone in bed. He knew everything wasn't going to be rainbows and sunshine when he got her back. He had to put in the time and effort to prove to her that they were worth it, to somehow get back to what they were. After a beat, to clear out the cobwebs in his head he made his way downstairs in the dark. There was no need to wake up the whole house. Once again the Toretto abode was filled with people. Roman, Taj, and Han were still there and it seemed that none of them were in a rush to leave. Dom liked having them around, it gave him a sense of normalcy to have the house bursting with life. Mia, Brian, and baby Jack also took occupancy in the house bringing a whole new element to their home. He padded down the stairs quietly not to wake the baby to find his missing paramour.

He stood at the bottom step just looking at her. He still couldn't believe that he had her back. Even though she didn't have her memory she was still very much his Letty. She sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. She was looking the photo albums that Mia had brought down from the attic.

"I look happy here." She said.

Dom went to her and sat beside her on the couch. "You were." He replied taking the album from her. "We rode every roller coaster twice. And somehow you managed to keep those damn mouse ears on your head the whole time." He flipped the page. "You had gotten food poisoning, shit was coming out of all directions. " Dom pushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb down her face. "But you were determined that you were going to swim with the dolphins."

"Did I?"

Dom shook his head. "No we spent the rest of our vacation in the hospital. You had gotten pretty dehydrated."

Letty looked at the picture of her in a hospital bed with mouse ears planted on the top of her head. "I don't remember." She whispered.

Dom knew that Letty was getting frustrated that she couldn't remember her past, that she had a whole life that she couldn't remember. "It'll come back."

Letty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You kept saying that." She stood up and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I feel lost and I hate it. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. Your sister keeps looking at me like at any moment that I'll remember the time we braided each other's hair and Brian looks at me with these pity eyes like I'm some kind of Make A Wish kid."

Dom sat the photo album down and went to Letty. "First of all" He said taking her elbow to ground her. "You and Mia never braided each other's hair." He pulled her flush to him, he could smell the cocoa butter lotion that she had put on after her bath. Even though she didn't remember their Disneyland vacation, there were things that she did that were still the same, like using cocoa butter lotion. "And Brian doesn't pity you. No one could ever pity you Letty. You're the strongest person I know."

Letty rest her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm not the girl in the pictures anymore. I don't know who I'm supposed to be."

Dom kissed the crown of her head. "Just be you, Lett." He pulled back so he could look at her. "That's all we want is for you to be you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I'm not going to lie, Fast 6 gave me all kinds of feels. I had to hold in my squee when ever Vin and Michelle were on screen. All I wanted to do is shout, "My OTP!"

If anyone who reads this and reads Wild Horses, I have deleted that story. The muse had died and I hated that it was incomplete. I might take stab at it later, but sorry for any of you who were reading that.

-Tonya


	30. Do Something (M)

**A/N: **This drabble I'm going to give it a **M** for some four letter words and other things. This is very **OOC** for everyone involved and this is definitely **not a fluffy Dotty drabble**.

* * *

><p>Vince blew on his left over General Tao's chicken and turned up the volume on his television. Spike TV was having a Bruce Willis marathon. He had already blew through Die Hard, Die Harder, and Die Hard with a Vengeance, and now he was enjoying the odd couple of Willis and Damon Wayans. It was a slow night to say the least. The illegal world of street racing was on hiatus. The cops were actually doing their jobs and making arrest left and right since the death of an idiot kid who wrapped his Subaru Impreza around a light pole. So the races were paused for the time being, which meant that Vince was spending one too many nights on his couch, eating left over take out, and watching Spike TV marathons.<p>

He didn't really care for the nights of solitude because he was alone with his thoughts and they always spiraled to one place, to one person who knew him inside and out. The girl who he loved unfaltering since since he was nine years old. She was his best friend, his girl Friday. The only problem was that his love was one sided, she was in love with his other best friend. She had always carried a torch for the other man. Always following him around, looking at him like he hung the moon. His friend was a blind idiot for the longest time. Never seeing what was right in front of him, until she turned sixteen and then he took notice.

They became all consuming, a vortex of their own making. He would watch from the sidelines how they loved and hurt each other. No one could cut them to the quick like each other. They left permanent scars and if you weren't careful you could get caught up in their carnage. So, to avoid injury Vince stayed in and ate left overs and watched Spike TV. He was about to bring his beer to his lips when there was a knock at his door. Muting the television he went to answer it. There on the other side stood his Achilles's heel. It was raining and she had gotten soaked to the bone, standing in glow of the florescent lights of his hallway, she had never looked so beautiful.

"You gonna let me in?" She asked with a bit of a bite.

Vince step back to allow her entrance. As she past by he could smell the alcohol coming off her. The door remained open, and the only sound was the padding of the rain and the blood rushing around Vince's head. She had that power over him, to make him feel like a man and a child at the same time. He tried to avert his gaze from her shirt that clung to her breast, making it easy for him to see her bra underneath or how her pants fit like a second skin. So he stuck his hands in his pockets to distract himself from her pull. He knew why she had come knocking on his door at the middle of the night. They had another fight and she needed an ear as she cried about another ass hole move by Dominic Toretto and if he had bigger balls he would tell her to kick rocks, that he was tired of hearing their shit. But she weaken him, with her brown eyes blinking out the water that was dripping from her hair. Letty Ortiz stood 5'5 and barely weighed a buck twenty and she hand the uncanny ability to own a room, you had to look at her when she walked in. But now standing before him was a broken woman, a girl who had her heart broken one too many times. If Vince had bigger balls he would of picked up the phone and called Dom's sister and Letty's best friend Mia to handle the situation. But he was weak.

"Letty." He spoke barely over a whisper, afraid if he spoke to loudly she would bolt. That was all it took, him speaking her name in the reverent way he did for Letty to crash her lips against his. It was a heated kiss, years of yearning for her, wishing for her just to acknowledge his manhood, went into the kiss. "Letty." He breathed. He pushed her hair off her face and got some satisfaction from her swollen lips. He knew what they were doing was wrong, she was drunk and his best friend's girlfriend. But it was hard to think when she was looking at him that way, when her lips meet his and she was doing something supernatural with her tongue. He backed her against the wall and they hit with a thud. He felt her laughter as she pressed against him as if she was trying to become him. Her laugh did things to him. He peppered her neck, her lips, any piece of skin he could get to with kisses. He wanted this for so long, wanted her to look at him like she looked at Dom. When his best friend's name crossed his mind the lust cloud cleared and he pulled away.

"We can't." He breathed. "Dom's my best friend and he loves you Letty." he told her. " He_ loves_ you." He repeated not sure of who he was trying to convince him or her. "Whatever bullshit he pulled this time doesn't matter because at the end of the day you'll go back to him because his your air and you can't breath without him."

Letty licked her lips and painstaking slow, pulled her shirt over her had. "You trying to convince me or you?" She stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his hips. "I know." She said raising his shirt a little so she could touch his skin. "that you're in love with me." Her hands trailing up and down his chest. "how come you never did anything about it?"

Vince closed his eyes, her touch was leaving a trail of heat behind. He took at deep breath and grabbed her hands to still her. "You don't want this." He labored.

Letty smirked and moved her hands to the edge of his shirt. "What I want is for you to do something." She said raising his shirt and in an involuntary move he raised his arms allow her to take his shirt off. She leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss on his chest.

Taking a labor breath. "I can't." It was taking all his self control not to push her against the door and just bone her.

Letty ranked her nails down his chest causing him to hiss. " I think." She slowly drew out. "You're lying." She said grabbing his hard on to prove a point. "For once in you're life Vince, do something."

"Jesus." He gasped at Letty's hand on him. He bent down and kissed her giving into his desire. Their kiss became more frantic more desperate. He grabbed her thighs hoisting her up, Letty's legs wrapped around him as he walked him over to the couch. Willis and Wayans flickered in the back ground, left over Chinese cooled on the coffee table forgotten, and the sound of the rain drowning out their sounds as they gave in to their desire.

* * *

><p>Vince stood in the archway of the Toretto backdoor and watched Dom and Letty. Letty was elbow deep in a car she was tinkering with when Dom tugged her up. Letty rolled her eyes and tried to get away but Dom anticipating her move grabbed her belt loop and brought her flush to him. Dom tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Letty's hands rested on Dom's chest as if to push him away again, but she was looking at him that way like he hung the moon. It seemed that what ever issues they had that had Letty knocking on his door in the middle of the night had worked itself out. They were back to being the dynamic duo.<p>

Vince had woke up to a quite house, his television turned off, his table cleared of the food and beer, and a blanket draped over him. He was pissed that she would just leave without talking to him, he had a million and one things running through his mind and she had left like a thief in the night. He had tried to confront her the next day at work, but she found a way to avoid him. She went out her way to make sure they were never in the same room together alone. Her little act had been going on for a week.

Vince downed his fifth beer, leering at them. He watched as Letty stood on her tip toes and kissed him and when she pulled away, Dom had a goofy smile on his face. She was different with Dom, softer, more feminine. Vince had been okay with just being her friend. Then she came to his door soaking wet, bathed in light.

"Do something." She told him.

"I can't."

"I think you're lying."

He was lying, lying to himself that Letty could be with him sober and bright eyed. Lying to himself that she wanted him like he wanted her. To share mutual kisses and touches that lead to much more. Vince tossed his beer can to the side and stalked off. The key was in the ignition when there was a tap at the window. Squeezing his eyes shut and sighing he rolled down the window.

"You and me have been friends a long time." Dom stated.

Vince nodded. "Since the third grade." He replied with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He didn't dare turn his head and look at Dom, he was afraid of what he might see. So he kept a steeled gaze forward into the darkness of the neighborhood.

"I love her, Vince and I'll do whatever to keep her by my side."

"Shouldn't you be telling her this?" Vince didn't want to hear whatever bullshit excuse Dom had for hurting Letty this time. It was their friendship that kept his car in park.

"I'm telling you cause I know how you feel about her. The way you look at her when you think no one is watching. How you go out of your way to make her laugh."

Vince jaw ticked. Letty's laugh was kryptonite, weakening him until he couldn't breath.

Dom sighed. "I know she goes to you after we fight. I know you're a good friend to her. But she didn't come home that night. She didn't tell me to go fuck myself or give me the bird. She didn't look at me for three days. She just walked around with this look."

"What's your point, Dom?"

Dom huffed. "My point is the only reason why I'm not breaking your neck for fucking Letty is because we been friends since the third grade."

"Thanks." Vince replied snidely.

Dom leaned into the car and spoke over a whisper. "You think you know her? What do you know about Letty, Vincent. Her favorite color? Ice cream? What Ninja Turtle she likes? That's just the surface, the type of stuff Jesse can dig up on the internet. She's apart of me Vince. I know what makes her tick, I'm the one she reaches for when she has a nightmare. I know she goes to you and tells you all about how I fucked up. How much I've hurt her. While's she crying on your shoulder I'm fucking bleeding. Because I know one day she's gonna to to you and realize that maybe she's with the wrong guy and choose you." Dom stood back up.

Vince turned and looked at Dom. Gone was the cocksure man he had known for most of his life. Standing in front of him was a man who was afraid that he was going to loose his whole world.

"Fuck. You. Dom. I know her too. I know that for whatever reason she loves you despite the way you treat her. And every time she goes back to you, I fucking _bleed. _And the only reason I'm not breaking your fucking neck is because we've been friends since the third grade." Vince started his car. "You say you love her, but you treat her like crap and one day she is gonna realize what's she's worth. I'll wait Dom. I'll wait for however long it takes cause I know you too brother. I know that you ruin everything you touch and like a good friend I'll be their to clean up your mess." Vince told him and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read, reviews, follows, favorites, and all that good stuff. My muse took me into a different direction, a world where Dom and Letty aren't perfection and are the best OTP in the verse. Shame on me.<p>

-Tonya


	31. All Knowing

It was a starry night, the only sounds was the hum of the bug zapper. Mia and Letty were laying side by side on the hood of Letty's latest toy. They had spent most of the day working on their tans and neither of them had the inclination of moving so they laid there on their towels with a cooler of drinks and snacks between them with the radio playing all the top hits of the day until the sun went down.

Letty grabbed a beer out of the cooler and taking one long drag of the cool amber liquid before glancing at her friend. Mia still had her sunglasses on and a can of Fresca resting on her stomach.

"Hey Mi." Letty called breaking the silence between them.

Mia pulled down her shades and looked at her friend. "Yeah."

Letty bit the inside of her cheek for some reason she was nervous about what she was going to tell Mia. Letty stared at Mia's whiskey colored eyes that resembled another Toretto and she chickened out.

"Nevermind." Letty mumbled.

"Okkkaaayy." Mia drew out. She placed her shades on top of the cooler and sat up. "I know Letty."

"Know what?"

Mia gave her an "oh please look". "I know that you're in love with-"

Before Mia could finish her sentence Letty jumped off the hood of the car. "What? Mia have you huffing exhaust fumes cause I'm not in love with your brother."

Mia snorted. "Oh please Letty. You are totally sprung on Dom. You get little cartoon hearts in your eyes when ever you see him."

Letty ran her hand through her hair. "I do not."

"Yeah ya do. It's ok that you're in love Letty. I mean I figured it was bound to happen some day. You and Dom have been dating for a while and you two have been into each other since like forever. So love Letty, is the next step." Mia grinned. "And you do know how the song goes. "First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Mia sang in between fits of laughter.

Letty gave Mia the bird and stormed off into the house.

Dom and the boys were sitting around the living room playing video games. When Letty stomped through the house and up the stairs Dom took notice. So he followed her upstairs and into his room.

A huge grin crossed his face when he saw Letty in her black bikini. No one wore black like Letty did.

"What crawled up your ass?" Dom asked still checking her out.

Letty grabbed her duffel bag and started filling it up with her clothes. "Your sister is insane." Letty said going to the closet and grabbing her favorite Lakers' hoddie.

"It's been documented. But why are you packing?" He asked making his way to the bed.

"I need some time to sort some shit out Dom."

"What shit?"

"Just shit, Dom." She snapped.

Dom growl. "What shit, Letty." He barked.

Letty froze, holding a pair of jeans in her hands and blinked. She could tell that Dom was confused and was getting angry, but she couldn't face her feelings. Letty didn't do love, she had been hurt by it one two many times.

Dom move towards her, taking the jeans from her hands and tossing it aside. "Talk to me, baby." He said taking her face in his hands so that she was looking at him. "I can't fix it, if I don't know what it is."

Letty took a deep breath in and let it slowly out. "I love you, Dom."

Dom smiled. "I know you do." He kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too, Letty."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the love guys!<p>

-Tonya


	32. Thin Line

Dom watches her from across the room. It's another late night of partying for him, his boys and Letty. She's been a staple in his life for years now, he doesn't remember a time when she wasn't there. She always been just a blip on his radar. She is funny, crude, and could rip about an engine before he could blink, she is just one of the guys.

But lately, she became more and it frustrates him because he doesn't know what to do about it. So he just stares at her across the room, sipping his beer like some loser with a capital "L". Some girl comes up to him, tries to flirt, flashing her C cups in his face, but Dom could care less. He's more focus on the way Letty is listening to Leon tell some story that he has probably exaggerated. He watches as she wipes a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. Vince comes up to him and says something. Dom just nods his head, because if he does anything else he might lose focus of her. Some douche bag takes her hand and leads her to the make shift dance floor. His fist clenches and un clenches as he watches her dance with some guy he doesn't know and doesn't like. Her movements are fluid with the music and her eyes are closed as she sways her hips. The guy takes hold of her hips and Dom is awaiting the moment when Letty slaps his hands away like she done a million times before. Letty motto has always been "look don't touch" but, to his horror she doesn't instead she leans closer into him, far to close to be decent. They're basically dry humping at this point and it makes Dom head throb. She's most likely too drunk to realize what's going on, and the ass hole is taking advantage of her inebriated state. He pushes off the wall to go and be her white knight when his sister grabs his elbow.

"That's Marco." Mia tells him. "Him and Letty been going out for a while.

Dom snaps his head to his sister. "Letty has a boyfriend? Since when." He tries not to sound hurt, but he is.

Mia shrugs. "I dunno I just meet him tonight." She gives him a sad smile. "You know she's been in love with you since she was like nine. She couldn't wait forever, Dom."

He does't say anything to Mia, he just storms out of the house. He needs air because he feels the wind has been knocked out of him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. The cool night air is a reprieve from the heat he is feeling. He's never been a jealous person, but he feels the green eye monster stirring inside. He's jealous because this Marco has taken claim to something that should have been his. He's jealous because Letty didn't feel the need to tell him. His jealous because for some many reason that they start to jumble.

He hears the back door slap shut and his back tenses. He knows it's her, Letty has a presence that can't be ignored, she takes up space.

"Hey." She draws out slowly.

Dom faces her and gives her a devil may care smile. "Hey yourself."

They stare at each other not speaking, neither of them know what to say to each other. Letty wraps her arms around herself. "So, I'm going back in."

Before she can turn Dom takes her elbow and brings her flushed to him. She doesn't fight back, just molds herself into him. He leans down and kisses her. It's slow and demanding, soft but firm, and it makes her toes curl.

Dom let's up because breathing is essential to life. He hold her to him. "He may be your first love. But I'll be your last." He whispers in her ear before returning into the house.

Letty is frozen in her spot, her legs are jelly and it's sheer will that she is standing upright. She touches her bruised lips and for a brief moment she allows herself a bit of giddiness. It's only a moment of happiness before it turns into anger. She's wanted Dom since forever and now that she's happy with someone else he wants to make his move. He's an arrogant asshole and she wants nothing more than to knee in the balls. He doesn't get to play games with her, not now. She stalks back in and decks him. Dom stumbles back from the force of her left hook. "Fuck you." She says and grabs her date and walks out.

Dom checks his lip, it's busted but he smiles anyway. There is a thin line between love and hate.

* * *

><p>Cancel the apocalypse I have made and update! Thanks for sticking with this and reading, liking, reviewing, and all the other good stuff. You guys are what drams are made up. xoxo Tonya<p> 


	33. Apples

The doorway to the Toretto home was a port key to another dimension, a gateway to another world because Letty knew, that her home wouldn't be filled with inebriated teenagers shaking what their mother's gave them without a care in the world, because they weren't due back for another two days. Because no child of hers would ever, ever throw a house party while her and Dom were out of town, because her child was smarter than that. Her child didn't have a death wish. Sixteen years on earth was a good run for Alexandra Toretto. She learned to drive, got to go to her first dance, went to Disney World twice, it was a life well lived.

Dom blinked twice and took deep calming breath, he couldn't rage because he was holding his sleeping six year old son. So calmly he walked over to the stereo and cut the music off. Time stopped. "You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my house." He told the room, in his most calming voice. It was like the house suddenly caught fire because 3 seconds later they had an empty house.

Dom didn't bother checking to make sure that the house was teenager free, because these kids were stupid not suicidal. His child on the other hand, he didn't dare go down that road, because all he saw was a black rage. So he let Letty handle the girl and he would put their son to bed.

Letty wasn't a rational person, she lived her life fast and loose for so long she didn't remember ever standing still. It wasn't until one January evening that she peed on a stick that her world stop. It wasn't her life anymore, she had to think of someone else other than herself. It was a major adjustment and there were times she wanted to throw in the towel. Letty wasn't a quitter, her mother was a quitter, spent more time with Jack and Jose than she did her. Letty was a rebel you tell her to go left she went right. Her mother was shit so Letty would be June freaking Cleaver. She did the car pools, the bake sales, PTA meetings, sleep overs, checking under beds for monsters, and learning how to french braid.

Letty grabbed a beer from a cooler in the corner and sat on the couch waiting for her child to walk the green mile. She frown when she looked at the label of the beer. "Coolers Light" kids had no taste. She drank it anyway because her throat was dry.

"Momma I can explain." A smile voice creaked behind her.

"Please do."

Alexandra took a deep breath and sat down on the coffee table so she could face her mother. She had past her father putting her brother to sleep. He didn't even acknowledge her when she called his name. By nature her father wasn't a quiet man, when he spoke you listen. His quiet to her was more deafening than him yelling at her. She waited a beat before going down stairs to face her mother.

Alexandra bit at her nails a habit that her parents had tried to break her out of. They tried tobacco sauce, pepper to her fingers and some weird lotion to stop the habit but nothing worked. She tasted copper. She had bitten her nail to the quick.

"Momma, it was just supposed to be a couple of people and..." Alexandra took a deep breath "it got out of hand." her voice was quiet and contrite. It was just supposed to be her a couple of her girlfriends, but word got out about an empty house with no parents and it turned into a full fledged party.

Letty drained the last of the beer and sat it on the table next to her daughter. "School, practice, garage. No tv, internet, cell phone, friends. You're on lockdown."

Alexandra tried not to cry, but a stray tear escaped and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "For how long?"

Letty arched her eyebrow. "Clean up then go to bed."

Alexandra looked down at her shoes.

Letty didn't make it up two stairs before she turned around. It didn't matter how upset with her daughter she was, she couldn't leave without telling her kid that she loved her no matter what. Letty didn't get told that as a kid growing up. So she made it a point to let her kids know that they were first and foremost in her heart. Alexandra was still sitting on the coffee table, staring at her converse.

"Hey."

The girl looked up and Letty kneeled so they were eye to eye. "You know there is nothing you could do to make me and your dad stop loving you. You know that?"

The girl nodded and the Niagara Falls sprang from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Letty held on to her for a beat before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl."

"Night Momma."

Letty left her daughter to her cleaning and made her way upstairs. She checked on her boy who was sound asleep tucked in tight in his Batman covers. She prayed to whatever deity that would listen that Cassius would stay sweet and six forever because she couldn't take round two of the teenage years.

Dom was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands. Letty plopped down beside him laughing. "You know, that this is nothing compared to the shit we pulled when we were her age."

Dom laid back and looked at her. "Lett you've been in juvie twice for boosting cars and I was busy trying to screw the varsity cheerleading squad."

"Don't forget the track, softball, volleyball, and softball teams."

"Still bitter about that?"

"Nope."

Dom laughed. "Yeah well my Dad didn't appreciate all the panties thrown in the front yard."

Letty sat up. "That wasn't me." She said in mock innocence.

Dom pulled her back down so that their faces were flushed. "Still playin innocent."

Letty chuckled in response and leaned in to kiss him. "How many times do I have to tell you it was probably one of those debate team skanks who did a panty drop on your front lawn."

"Debate team skanks?"

Letty shrugged and kissed him again. "Point is that somehow we got a really good kids."

Dom ran his hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt. "Cause they took after their old man." He tried to raise her shirt but Letty pushed his hands away.

"Yeah always getting caught. '_Lett my Dad won't be back for another hour. I'll be quick'_ Do you know how embarrassing that shit was. I couldn't look your Dad in the eye for months after that. Then he would always announce himself whenever he walked into a room. _'Pants on, hands where I can see them. I'm walking in the room. I repeat I'm walking in the room.'_"

Dom smiled. "Well you didn't have to sit through the three hour talk about responsibility and _'what it means to be a real man' _Dad was so nervous, he kept making bad car metaphors."

"The Old Man did love his metaphors."

Dom stilled getting lost in the memory of his father.

Letty cupped his face. "Hey. You know he would of gotten a kick out of this."

"Yeah he would. He would of called it karma."

"He would of said the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Letty retorted.

Dom nodded and got up. "I'm gonna shower and forget that our little girl is on her way to becoming like her mother." He joked. Letty threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

><p>It's been a minute I know. Hoped you enjoyed and Alexandra and Cassius are the same from Next Generation chapter FYI.<p> 


End file.
